Older Guy: Still Going Strong
by Luc91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella remember all the troubles they have faced in their relationship and what new challenges they’ve gone through together since. Please R&R! TwoShot to after the end of 'Older Guy! COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Chapter 1

**Older Guy; Still Going Strong**

_**Summary: Troy and Gabriella remember all the troubles they have faced in their relationship and what new challenges they've gone through together since. Please R&R! Two-Shot!**_

**A/N: Hey a lot of people who have been recently reading Older Guy have been saying a sequel would be awesome so I decided I would do just a two shot because I'm not doing a sequel. I also felt like doing an M rated one because I haven't done one in a while. This will take place after the epilogue for those of you who have read the story and it's kinda like a summary of the whole story and the important things that happened in all the flashbacks plus some new memories from after the epilogue in the second part. Just to warn you too this is very long in both parts! The next part should be up soon! Please R&R because if people don't like it then I'm deleting it because I don't want to ruin the original story! Thanks!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

Part 1 - Recap

34 year old Troy Bolton sighed as he walked into his house after spending the day with his day at the East High. His best friends Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor had all been there too. After Jack had suggested, ok more like told them they were all going out for a drink after. Troy didn't really feel like it because he would have rather come home and spent the evening with his wife of 6 years, 29 year old Gabriella Bolton, and their two children, 4 year old Matthew and 2 year old Vanessa. Troy knew Gabriella must have been putting them to bed or already be in bed since it was after 9pm. Troy managed to pull himself up of the couch before making his way upstairs. Troy quietly crept across the landing and popped his head inside Vanessa's room. He smiled when he saw his daughter fast asleep. Walking on the soft pink fluffy carpet in her room, Troy bent down and kissed her forehead before creeping back out and closing the door behind him. Walking to the room next to it, he heard soft talking. Troy smiled as he looked through the gap in the door at Gabriella sitting on the floor playing with their obviously over hyperactive son who looked like he wasn't going to bed any time soon. Deciding to make his presence known Troy cleared his throat. Gabriella and Matthew looked at the door smiling.

"Daddy!" Matthew called half whispering and half shouting running over to him. Troy bent down and picked up his son who was an exact replica of himself apart from his slightly darker tanned skin which he got from Gabriella.

"What are you still doing up buddy?" Troy asked quietly walking back into the room as to not wake up Vanessa in the next room. Gabriella smiled as Troy joined her on the floor where all Matthew's toys were.

"I'm not tired daddy." Troy smiled. No matter how many times he had heard him call him that he would never get tired of it.

"And mommy why isn't our son tired?" Troy asked amused as Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Let's just say auntie Sharpay decided to come over and bring candy and before I could stop her Matthew already had it in his mouth." Gabriella told him as he laughed.

"Are you keeping mommy up because you are too excited?" Matthew nodded.

"I don't need sleep daddy." Just as Matthew said that he let out a yawn.

"I think someone does need sleep." Matthew shook his head.

"Mommy tell daddy I don't need sleepy." Matthew looked at his mom with puppy eyes as she rolled her eyes.

"You need sleepy now, come on let's get you in bed." Matthew stood up and stomped over to his closet and shut himself in there as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"How long do you give him?" Troy asked remembering all the times Matthew had done this. The longest he had stayed in there was 15 minutes.

"He'll be asleep in there in less than 5 minutes." Troy grinned.

"Well then how about you give me something for 5 minutes." Troy suggested as Gabriella moved closer teasingly slow.

"And what exactly would that be Mr Bolton?" Gabriella whispered seductively against his lips.

"I think you know." And with that Troy closed the space between them. Gabriella climbed into Troy's lap as they fell back. A few seconds later Gabriella and Troy were broke apart by their son.

"EWW! Daddy what are you doing?" Gabriella looked up and climbed off Troy surprised to see Matthew standing there still awake.

"Umm ..." Troy and Gabriella stuttered. "I thought you were in the closet sulking." Gabriella quickly changed the subject.

"I got tired mommy." Matthew walked over to her and hugged her as she stood up with him and walked over to his bed. Troy got up and followed, grabbing Matthew's pyjamas from his draw and between him and Gabriella they got him changed into bed.

"Goodnight buddy." Troy kissed his son's forehead softly.

"I love you daddy." Matthew told him.

"Love you too mate." Gabriella smiled as she bent over and kissed him just like Troy and tucked him in tightly.

"Night Matthew." Matthew wrapped his little arms around Gabriella and hugged her.

"I love you mommy and I had fun playing." Gabriella smiled while Troy watched on proudly at the two interact.

"I love you too sweetie and mommy had fun playing with you too tonight." Matthew smiled as Gabriella kissed his cheek before getting up and walking out, turning the light off behind her as Troy closed the door.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you and our children?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah you have more than once and I'm just as proud as you." Troy leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Want to go downstairs and just watch TV and relax for a bit?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah we could do that but you see I had something else in mind." Troy looked at her confused as she rolled her eyes. "Has it really been that long that you don't even remember how we created our children?" It took just a few seconds for Troy to realize what she was implying. He smirked as he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Gabriella kissed back putting all her emotion into that kiss as Troy picked her up and carried her into their room. Troy carefully lowered the two onto the bed, Gabriella on the bottom, as Gabriella's fingers began to undo Troy's buttons on his shirt as Troy moved his hand over her body gently. His shirt dropped, bearing his muscular and very tanned and toned chest, to the floor soon followed by Gabriella's tank top only for Troy to find her braless already. Troy moved his mouth from her neck to her breasts, his fingers slipping under her skirt, inside her underwear, making her cry out in pleasure that were muffled by Troy's kisses making sure they didn't wake their children. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off, moving her hands over his back, feeling his muscles working as he moved up and down her body. He kissed down to her stomach, his fingers moving inside her, causing her to moan in indulgence. He suddenly withdrew before he was pressed on top of her as she guided him in, crying out again softly as he thrust in slow and deep, over and over. The rhythm getting faster as they moved their hips together as one as they let their love for each other show. Gabriella began to feel her climax coming on quickly. She gripped Troy's back hard with her hands as it neared ever closer. Her legs squeezed his hips as their movements sped up even faster. Gabriella gave a quiet cry of pleasure as she hit her climax with him. Troy froze above her as he burst inside of her. Husband and wife collapsed softly against each other in a warm clump, Troy kissing her neck. He smiled, kissing her on the forehead as she moved her hips for him to withdraw. Rolling off her, he lay down beside her on the pillows, wrapping his arms around her as they lay there thinking about how perfect their life was.

An hour later Troy and Gabriella were in bed, wrapped in their sheets talking about all their memories. **(Ok basically this will all be flashbacks from 'Older Guy' basically summarizing up their whole relationship and just a warning it goes on a bit since its most of the main events from 'Older Guy' but it will have Troy and Gabriella talking in between.) **

"You know I don't think I'd ever climbed a tree so much till you turned up. That's all I ever felt like I did." Troy recalled.

"Yeah well some of the rewards I remember made up for all that effort." Gabriella reminded him as he smiled.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Troy spoke up as Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah I do."

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends and it's cool that because I'm just some stupid High school kid and you don't want me to talk to you again." Gabriella said as Troy sat on her bed beside her._

"_I don't want that. Like I said, I've only known you a few hours but in those few hours we've clicked and I'd like it if we could hang out some more. To me so far you're not a stupid high school kid. You're Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's stunning friend." He slipped out. When he realized what he said he saw Gabriella blush. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. How about we go back to mine before our parents come over?" Gabriella nodded as Troy took her hand and helped her back off her bed._

"_Thanks. I'm sorry about running of like that." Gabriella looked at Troy as he held her hand still both just staring at each other._

"_It's ok. Trust me everything I said to Chad was a lie because I didn't want him to know the truth and start pestering me." Gabriella smiled at Troy making his heart melt. He never knew a girl could make him feel this way._

"_The truth about what?" Gabriella whispered._

"_This." And with that Troy leaned down and kissed her. He knew it was so wrong what he was doing but he couldn't help it. After getting over the shock Gabriella relaxed into the kiss and kissed back._

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't believe that was over 13 years ago." Troy smiled as Gabriella nestled her head into his neck.

"I remember when you agreed to be my 'secret' girlfriend and we went back to your place for a bit and your mom nearly caught us." Gabriella laughed.

"She constantly teased me about having a school girl crush on you. I was so embarrassed whenever she brought it up because I just wanted to tell her it wasn't just a stupid crush." Gabriella told him.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't just a school girl crush because I love you." Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy squeeze her tighter.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabriella will you be my 'secret' girlfriend?" Troy smiled at her._

"_Hmm secret girlfriend. I think that could work. Of course I will." Troy leaned down and kissed her as the two made their way to the living room falling on top of the couch._

_They spent the next few hours hanging out and making out before Anna returned home. Troy was on top of Gabriella with no shirt on and Gabriella's shirt undone but that was all that was going to happen Troy told himself. His hands were wandering up and down Gabriella's sides._

"_Gabriella I'm home." Troy and Gabriella sprang apart and straightening themselves out just as her mom walked through._

"_Oh, hello Troy I didn't know you were here." Anna smiled politely at Troy as Gabriella tried to hide the smile on her face as the finished fixing themselves._

"_Yeah I saw Gabriella come home and decided to come see how her first day went and if she had fun." Troy part lied. He really did want to know if she was having fun._

"_Yeah and I asked him to stay till you got back so I wasn't on my own. And before you ask yes mom everything was fine and I definitely had fun." Gabriella smiled at Troy._

"_Well I'm glad. You seem more confident and something seems different about you. You look happy." Anna told her daughter._

"_That's because I am happy here. I already have three best friends and Troy and his friends are cool." Anna who was standing in the doorway still couldn't see Troy sneaking his hand around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella jumped a little when she felt Troy's hand squeeze her side._

"_I better go." Troy said standing up and removing his arm._

"_Well thanks for keeping Gabriella company. I'll see you later Troy." And with that Anna walked upstairs._

"_I can't believe my mom nearly caught us." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy._

"_We just need to be more careful. And I may have to start learning how to sneak out at night because I reckon that will be our safest bet." Gabriella laughed as they walked to the door._

"_I'll see you later." Troy gave her a quick kiss and left leaving Gabriella leaning against the door with a dreamy look on her face._

"_Someone's got a school girl crush on the boy next door." Anna joked as Gabriella blushed. "Don't worry sweetheart I won't tell anyone and you'll soon find a boy your own age that you will really like." Gabriella smiled awkwardly at her mom._

"_I'll be in my room if you want me." Gabriella took off running to her room._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was nowhere near as bad as when we nearly went too far before your dad came home. We were practically having sex if things had have gone on much longer." Gabriella reminded him. "Thank god he did come home then. I can't believe still I almost had sex with you at 15." Gabriella admitted as Troy smirked.

"I know but for the record you were the hottest 15 year old I have ever seen and you could have totally passed for 18. Your body was and still is the most beautiful and rather sexy thing ever." Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

_**Flashback **_

"_I'm sorry." Troy said as Gabriella sat down._

"_Why?" Gabriella asked confused._

"_For saying that. I just… I don't know. I feel as though by loving you I am doing something wrong." Troy explained as Gabriella looked at him._

"_Troy if you give me chance to talk I would tell you that I have fallen in love with you too." Troy looked at her. "I know what you mean when you say you feel like it's wrong but it's so right." Troy leaned up and kissed her. She pushed him back down to his bed as she straddled his hips. The kiss got deeper and before long Gabriella's shirt was off and was now under Troy. Gabriella pulled Troy's shirt up only breaking the kiss to pull it off. Troy soon moved down to her neck as she moaned. Troy was getting more aroused as they continued. He moved back up to her lips pulling her up into a sitting position. He slipped his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra sliding it off slowly. Troy then lay her back down as he kissed down her neck to her breasts as he bit softly on the one as his hand caressed the other one. Gabriella was about to start on his pants when they heard a car door close. Troy pulled away and quickly jumped off his bed to look out his window._

"_Shit my dad's back early." The two quickly put back on the clothes they had discarded. "What you looking for?" Troy looked at her and saw her looking for something._

"_Where's my bra?" she asked as she held one of his covers over her chest. He looked around and saw the black lacy bra just going under his bed. He bent down to get it and handed it her as he put his top back on._

"_Ready?" Troy asked as they stood up. She just nodded before Troy unlocked his door and the two went downstairs._

_Downstairs Jack Bolton had just walked in when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella coming down._

"_Hey dad I didn't think you were going to be back this early." Troy said to his father as they walked in the kitchen. _Why is Troy and Gabriella's hair all messed up? And why do they both look very flustered? _Jack asked himself. He just shrugged it off as nothing._

"_It finished early. What have you two been up to?" Jack asked._

"_Homework." Gabriella answered._

"_Movies." Troy replied. Jack looked at them._

"_I was doing my homework in Troy's room while Troy was watching a movie." Gabriella quickly answered as Jack nodded. _

_**End Flashback**_

"I remember that one time I had that party, thanks to Chad's persistence, and I near enough broke your heart for good. I remember that was the worst night of my life because I thought I lost you for good. I also got one of the longest yelling's at from the guys the fact you blabbed to them everything that had happened." Troy sadly remembered as Gabriella hugged him.

"Yeah well what you did to make it up to me was sweet and you won me back around. I believe that made us even stronger at the time if possible. I trusted you with my heart and I still do." Gabriella told him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabriella?" Jason said softly as he and Zeke sat down next to her, one on either side. "Hey what happened?" Jason asked wrapping an arm around her._

"_I'm going to kill Troy tomorrow!" the three heard Chad shout._

"_Why?" Zeke asked confused as Jason rubbed Gabriella's back. Chad walked over to them._

"_I just found him in a corner making out with Danielle O' Brien before leading her up to do her." It was then that everything made sense to Jason as to why Gabriella was so upset. "Hey what's up with Gabriella?" Chad asked sitting next to Zeke._

"_We don't know, we saw her running out crying so we followed her." Zeke explained._

"_Gabriella is this to do with Troy and Danielle?" Jason asked as she nodded her head against his chest._

"_He told me he loved me." The three boys were in shock._

"_I'm definitely killing Troy tomorrow. What the hell was he thinking?!" Chad hissed in Zeke's ear._

"_He asked me to be his girlfriend but we had to keep quiet because we knew everyone would be mad and the other day we nearly had sex but we got interrupted because his dad came home." Gabriella was just rambling on as Chad, Jason and Zeke all sat there in astonishment at their best friends actions. "You know I should have known that because I said I wanted to wait he would dump me. That's all he was interested in, not me." Gabriella was getting angrier and angrier as she talked about him._

"_I can't believe Troy could be so stupid." Zeke said as Jason nodded._

"_You know what, I'm going to get pleasure out of this." Gabriella stood up and headed back in with the 3 boys following. She stomped up the stairs, feeling very drunk and opened his bedroom door to see Troy and Danielle making out on his bed slowly removing their clothes._

"_WE'RE THROUGH!" Gabriella yelled as Troy's head shot up. He looked at bit dazed._

"_Fuck!" Troy exclaimed getting off Danielle who just stayed there realizing what he was doing. "Gabi this isn't what it looks like." Gabriella smiled at him confidently._

"_Well then what else could it be because I know exactly what I saw. Don't ever talk to me again and never call me Gabi!" Gabriella slammed Troy's door behind her leaving Troy and Danielle in his room with 3 very angry guys._

_-_

_-_

_It was 11.59pm and she was waiting to see what Troy wanted. She heard a thud outside and saw troy climb over and walked towards the door._

"_Can I come in?" Gabriella just nodded. He closed the door behind him and went to sit next to Gabriella._

"_What did you want?" Gabriella asked simply not looking at him._

"_I wanted to be the first person to wish you happy birthday." Troy told her as the clock beeped 12am. "Happy 16th birthday Gabriella." Troy said handing her a small box and giving her a peck on the cheek._

"_What's this?" she asked as he shrugged. She opened it and gasped at what was inside._

"_I wanted to give you something special." Troy took the silver diamond necklace out of the box and putting it around her neck._

"_Troy I can't take this." Gabriella said as Troy took her hands in his, her eyes finally looking right into his glistening blue eyes._

"_Yes you can Gabi. I'm so sorry for what happened last week but I want you to know that I have spent the week trying to figure out one question and that was did I really love you or was it just some kind of physical attraction between us. You want to know what conclusion I came up with? I do really love you. More than anyone in this world." Gabriella stared at Troy._

"_What about you and Sharpay?" Troy gave her a bewildered look. "I saw her round yours earlier and the two of you hugging. Are you two secretly dating?" Troy shook his head._

"_Nothing is going on between me and Sharpay; she was helping me with something." Gabriella looked at him indicating he needed to say something else but he just stayed quiet._

"_Why can't you tell me what you were doing and what she was helping you with?" Troy sighed._

"_Gabi I can't tell you right now but I promise you will love it. You will only have to wait a few hours to find out." Gabriella shook her head._

"_No Troy I don't want to have any more surprises because as far as I'm concerned you and I are over and you should go find people with the same things in common as you and who are the same age as you." Gabriella said as she wiped away her tears. "Please just go." Troy looked at her and knew she wasn't going to listen so all he did was nod and left without arguing._

_Gabriella sighed as she fell back against her pillow. _Why am I so stupid? Did he really mean it this time when he said he loved me?_Gabriella jumped up off her bed and ran onto her balcony just as Troy started climbing down the tree._

"_Troy don't go yet." Gabriella whispered as he smiled and climbed back over to her. "Can we talk?" Troy nodded leading her back into her room._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked as they sat on her bed._

"_Why do you want to be with me? Troy there are girls your age who want to date you so why don't you?" Troy shook his head. She was having a hard time lately with the whole age difference issue. _I am so confused right now. I want to just kiss him and tell him I love him but something seems to be stopping me.

"_I don't want to date them because none of them are interested in the real me. You were the first person who didn't judge me. You saw the real me and liked that person. Others don't give me the chance to be the real Troy around them." Gabriella turned to look at him and gave a small smile._

"_I know how you feel. Everyone has only ever known me as the 'freaky math girl' before I moved here but here I feel welcome and loved." Troy smiled at her before he bravely leaned forward and kissed her. He kept kissing her expecting her to pull back but instead she deepened the kiss. Troy's arms ended up around her waist while her hands locked around his neck, her hands running through his hair as they fell backwards on the bed. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Do you remember our first time?" Troy asked as Gabriella turned to face him.

"How could I forget? It was the night of my 16th birthday party and the very next day my mom found out. And eventually figured out it was you I slept with and confronted me about it on Christmas morning." Troy smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah that was weird."

_**Flashback **_

_After everyone had left, Gabriella closed the front door and locked it so no one else could come in._

"_I thought we were never going to get rid of everyone." Gabriella told Troy as she threw some trash in the black bag she was holding._

"_I know. Hey why don't we leave this tomorrow? I'll help so it won't take long." Gabriella nodded as she shut the lights off and walked up to Troy up kissed her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to take her upstairs. Once in her room they closed the door and locked it. Troy then carefully put her on the bed and climbed on top her. The kisses were getting more and more passionate as they deepened it, letting lust and passion take over. Gabriella pulled Troy shirt off before he unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. He then chucked it on her computer chair behind them as Troy kissed down her neck, causing her to moan. Gabriella could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she knew she wanted this. She needed him. She started undoing his pants while Troy pulled her Bra off. He kissed them gently, letting his other hand to caress them Troy then bit down softly on her nipple as she let out a loud groan. Troy smiled as he let his hands wonder down to her underwear and slowly started to pull them down. Once they were completely off, Gabriella pulled his boxers off before Troy's hand rubbed her folds causing her to get even wetter if possible. Gabriella leaned over to her bedside and grabbed the condom and handed it to Troy who put it on and positioned himself._

"_You sure you still want to do this? We can stop if you want." Troy offered, as Gabriella couldn't believe how caring he was being._

"_I'm 100 percent sure. Just go slow." Troy nodded as he slowly entered her causing her to shut her eyes tightly._

"_You ok?" Gabriella nodded as they stayed there for a few minutes. Troy felt Gabriella move knowing she was adjusting herself. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye giving him permission to continue. Gabriella was in a lot of pain the first few times he thrust into her but soon the pleasure overcame the pain. The hips were rocking backwards and forward in rhythm as Gabriella and Troy moaned each other's names._

"_Oh God I'm going to come." Gabriella said as Troy kept thrusting into her. Sweat evident on both bodies._

"_Well then let it." Troy said huskily as they both came. Troy fell softly against her as he kissed her, as she adjusted her position for him to withdraw from her._

"_I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said spooning her from behind as she turned on her side._

"_I love you too Troy." The two fell asleep completely exhausted._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Anna decided since Gabriella was busy downstairs with Troy she would sort her bed out. As she walked round the other side of the bed, closest to the balcony, she saw Gabriella's underwear on the floor and a wrapper. She picked up the wrapper and her eyes widened in surprise to find it was a condom wrapper_Oh god please don't tell me Gabriella is already having sex with someone. Calm down Anna, there might be a reasonable explanation. Maybe she was curious as to what one looked like and got hold of one somehow. Yeah I'm sure that's it._ She then put the wrapper in her pocket so she could talk to Gabriella about it later. Anna then went on to the bed and pulled the comforter back so she could tidy the sheet. She then gasped as she saw a little bit of blood on the white sheets. _That's it I need to talk to Gabriella right this instant._Anna left the bed as it was just covering the blood with the comforter and hurried down the stairs and into the living room._

"_Troy would you mind leaving because Gabriella and I have to have a chat this instant." Troy nodded as he got up._

"_I'll see you both tomorrow." He left as Gabriella looked at her mom._

"_What's up mom?" Gabriella asked as if nothing was wrong._

"_Upstairs with me now." Gabriella looked at her mom confused but followed her as her mom walked into her room. "Ok why are we in my room?"_

"_Do you want to tell me anything Gabriella?" Gabriella thought for a moment but shook her head no._

"_No I don't think so why?" Anna then reached in her pocket and pulled out the wrapper, which made Gabriella pale considerably._

"_Why did I find a condom wrapper on your floor?" Gabriella knew she had to think quickly._

"_Sharpay came round last night to celebrate my birthday with me and I let her but as a joke she put a condom in my card." Gabriella lamely told her mom._

"_Well then where's the condom?" Anna challenged._

"_Sharpay threw it away." Gabriella knew she was in trouble._

"_Ok then explain this to me then?" she pulled the comforter down and showed Gabriella the blood. _I'm so dead.

"_Sharpay cut herself when we were messing around jumping all over the bed." Gabriella knew her mom didn't believe her._

"_There is no way that came from a normal cut. Gabriella are you having sex with someone and not telling me?" _Way to get to the chase mom!_ Gabriella knew her mom knew and she couldn't get out of it._

"_It was just one time and I didn't mean for it to happen. Sharpay organised a surprise party for me but somehow Sharpay's sister's friends found out and we think they spiked the punch so I was pretty drunk and Troy heard about what happened with the drinking and thought he better come check I was ok and didn't do anything stupid. I told him and he told me I was an idiot, which I know I was and helped me clean up. Then we sat down to watch a movie and that's when you came back. I'm sorry mom." Gabriella told her half the story. __If I can't get out of this situation I can at least throw her of the track of it being Troy who stayed over and she will think it was just a one-time mistake._

"_Gabriella why didn't you just tell me the truth. Yeah I'm mad that you got drunk and had sex last night with someone but if I know it was really just a mistake and you were careful and you promise not to let it happen again for a while then I'm ok with it as long as you tell me the truth." Anna told her daughter._

"_I will I promise. I'm sorry mom." Gabriella knew her mom had believed her._

"_It's ok. How about we sort this room out and then order some food in and get everything ready for tomorrow." Gabriella agreed as they started on her room._

_Later that night, Gabriella lay in bed awake just thinking about Troy._

"_You still awake?" Gabriella turned and saw Troy standing at her balcony door with a smug look on his face._

"_Yes. Now what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked over to her._

"_I thought it was best not to come back earlier because your mom sounded pretty serious when she asked me to leave and I never got a goodbye kiss. What did your mom want anyway?" Gabriella moved over in her bed so Troy could lie down with her._

"_She knows about the party and the fact I got up to something last night." Troy looked at her._

"_She doesn't know with me though does she?" Troy asked nervously._

"_No don't worry I made it sound like you weren't there and you came over this morning because you heard there had been drinking going on and you came to check on me and found out what I did and had a go at me for being stupid. We then tidied up and watched the movie. If you get quizzed that's what you have to say." Troy nodded as he kissed her._

_With Anna_

_Anna lay awake in bed just thinking of everything that had happened and knew something was up with what Gabriella told her. _Something isn't making sense. Gabriella and Troy looked very flustered each time I walked in to them and then I find a condom and blood on Gabriella's sheets and she tells me she had sex with someone last night. OMG Gabriella and Troy are having sex.

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_Mom what are you doing up?" Gabriella asked pulling Anna from her thoughts._

"_Gabriella come and sit down. We need another talk." Gabriella walked over to the couch her mom was sitting on and sat next to her._

"_What do we need to talk about?" Gabriella asked as she leaned against the arm._

"_Gabriella I want you to be honest with me, I won't get mad, the person you slept with was Troy wasn't it?" Gabriella knew she couldn't get out of this no matter what she said._

"_Yeah. Mom don't get mad I wanted to as much as Troy did, he didn't pressure me or anything." Gabriella told her mom as Anna sighed._

"_Why Gabriella? Is there something else going on between the two of you?" Gabriella decided she had to come clean._

"_I've been dating Troy for a few weeks now but only Jason, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi know. We didn't want anyone else to find out because we know everyone would try and split us up. Mom I really love him and he loves me. Please don't be mad." Gabriella didn't look up at her mom._

"_Gabriella, look at me. I'm not mad. I've seen how happy you've been since we moved here and I'm guessing that's down to Troy. Yeah I'm worried at the fact Troy is quite a bit older than you but if you are happy and Troy is treating you right I'm not going to stop you seeing him but you have to tell Troy's parents. Gabriella I can keep it quiet for today because we don't want any conflicts but I'm not going to lie to them. They have to know. I just want you to know if you need to talk to someone about anything you can come to me and if Troy starts putting pressure on you to do stuff you don't want to all you have to do is tell me and I'll sort it out for you ok?" Gabriella nodded and leaned forward to hug her mom._

"_Thanks mom for being cool about this and I promise I will be careful. I love you." Anna smiled at Gabriella._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well I liked the Christmas present I got that night from you." Gabriella closed her eyes blushing. Even today she still had no idea how she had been so confident enough to wear the outfit Sharpay had brought her at that age. She still hated it when Troy saw her dressed in revealing clothes and yet Troy was her husband. "What ever happened to that outfit? I liked it."

"It got burned a long time because I know just how much you liked it and don't even think about it Bolton because you will never catch me wearing anything like that again." Gabriella told him as Troy sighed.

"So you hate wearing outfits that don't leave a lot to imagination but yet you are perfect ably comfortable lying here with nothing on." Troy stated confused.

"Yep because you can't control yourself when I dress like that."

_**Flashback**_

_After Gabriella knew her mom had gone to bed, she got the box with Sharpay's present in out and took the outfit out. She then grabbed her phone and text Troy._

_**Troy I've got a surprise over here for you if you can get out. Gabi xxx **__**Gabriella got a reply a few minutes later.**_

_**What kind of surprise?**_

_**A kind you will definitely enjoy ;)**_

_**I'm on my way.**__Gabriella smiled as she flipped her phone shut and went to get changed. She had no idea what had made her do that but she knew she couldn't back out know. She slipped the sexy outfit on and walked out with her robe over the top so that Troy wouldn't see the surprise. She made sure her bedroom door was locked so that her mom wouldn't be able to interrupt, before unlocking the balcony doors for Troy. Gabriella lay back down nervous about what she was doing._

"_Is the coast clear?" Troy asked sticking his head inside the door._

"_Yep. Doors locked so she can't get in anyway." Troy smiled as he locked the balcony doors behind him and closed the curtains._

"_So what is this big surprise you have for me?" Troy asked as Gabriella stood up. She slowly undid her robe and let it slip of watching Troy's jaw drop. "I-I, y-you… WOW!" Troy stammered as he looked at her._

"_You like the surprise? You can thank Sharpay and Carla for this because they were the ones who gave it to me." Gabriella told Troy who just stood there, his eyes fixated on her._

"_I-I definitely love the surprise," he said pulling her into a very passionate kiss. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he walked backwards towards the bed. He carefully put her down before climbing on top of her. "You know I love you right?" Gabriella smiled as she pulled him back down to her. Kissing deeper and deeper each time, Gabriella slowly started to remove Troy's top throwing it over to her chair. Troy's hands were stroking her sides, sending jerking thrills down her back as she undid his pants pulling them of before Troy slowly and teasingly pulled her dress off. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as he slipped the dress off. Gabriella's hand ran up and down Troy's back giving him Goosebumps as he kissed down her neck and down her chest before coming back to her lips._

"_You sure?" Troy asked Gabriella. He knew he wanted this but he wasn't prepared to lose her because she didn't want to._

"_Absolutely." Troy then pushed himself into her as she let out a moan. She had to be careful that they didn't wake her mom up because if she knew then it would definitely be the end of their relationship. Troy kissed her as he moved in and out of her trying to muffle both their moans as best they could. When they came Troy landed softly next to her, sweat glistening over both their bodies as they lay there next to each other._

"_That was…" Troy started._

"_Amazing." Gabriella finished as she turned on her side to look at him. "Can you stay here tonight?"_

"_If you want me to I can. Just make sure your door is locked and your mom can't find me in here." Troy told her as she looked at her door to check._

"_It's locked." Troy then wrapped his arm protectively around her as they fell into a peaceful sleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"What about that time when your dad found out about us? I can't believe still that he hit you because of me." Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I would take as many punches as I had to if it meant you were safe and we could be together. I would die for you and our children just to protect you. I really did hate my dad for making you feel like you had to break up with me. You broke my heart when you said that we were over. You are and always will be the only person I love." Gabriella smiled knowing that Troy really was her one true love.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella were in Troy's house where they were spending the weekend alone without their parents knowing. All of them had work commitments and Gabriella had told her mom she was spending the weekend with Sharpay who was helping her keep the secret. The parents had no idea of what they were really up to. The two were upstairs lying on Troy's bed panting after having fun. (Wink wink ;)) "I love you." Troy said as he turned on his side to see Gabriella still panting. He placed his hand on her waist._

"_I love you too." Gabriella kissed him. Each kiss getting deeper and deeper as Troy straddled her again before pulling away._

"_I know that what we are doing is so wrong because you are so much younger than me but I have never felt like this about another girl before. Every time I have got close, as in just friends, with another girl that I've like they've always hurt me in some way. " Gabriella smiled at Troy before kissing him again. The two were soon in a pretty heavy make out session when Troy's door opened. Neither of them heard it as they were too wrapped up in each other._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Jack yelled furiously as Gabriella pulled the sheets over her while Troy climbed off her. Both were silent. "WELL?"_

"_Dad this isn't what it looks like." Troy started not knowing how they were going to get out of this mess. They hadn't expected their parent's home till two days later. Troy looked at Gabriella who looked like she was about to cry at any second. Troy wrapped an arm around her._

"_WELL TROY WHAT ELSE CAN IT LOOK LIKE APART FROM THE FACT YOU ARE IN BED NAKED WITH OUR __**16 **__YEAR OLD NEIGHBOUR!" Jack angrily shouted as Chelsea Bolton came up to the room._

"_Jack what's going," she stopped when she looked in the room; "on?" she was stunned at the sight in front of her. She knew Gabriella was supposed to be at Sharpay's. "Gabriella?"_

"_WELL LET'S JUST SAY IT LOOKS LIKE OUR SON HAS BEEN GETTING BUSY WITH OUR __**16**__ YEAR OLD NEIGHBOUR! BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!" Jack bellowed closing the door as Gabriella burst into tears._

"_Hey it's going to be ok." Troy said soothingly as he rubbed her back._

"_How can you say that Troy? Once my mom finds out I lied she is going to be so mad and I'll probably never be able to see you again. Troy our relationship is most likely over." Gabriella cried into his chest._

"_Don't worry that will never happen. I love you too much for that to happen." Troy kissed the top of her head and let her calm herself down before they got dressed and made their way downstairs to see a very angry Jack Bolton._

"_Chelsea, take Gabriella into the kitchen while I talk to Troy." Chelsea wrapped her arm around Gabriella seeing her tear stained scared face._

"_Dad…" Troy started but was immediately cut off._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU DO KNOW YOU CAN GET ARRESTED BECAUSE SHE IS STILL ONLY 16! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FORCE HER?" Troy looked at his dad in shock._

"_Dad how can you think I would do something like that. I love her. Yes you heard right I LOVE HER! Dad I don't care what you say but I would never hurt her ever. You wanna know something else we've been dating since before Christmas. Yeah that's right dating like boyfriend girlfriend and for the first time in my life I was happy that you couldn't control my life." Troy shouted getting madder every minute at his dad._

"_IS THIS WHAT THIS IS? YOU SLEEP WITH OUR NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBOUR AND CLAIM TO LOVE HER TO PROVE A POINT TO ME? WELL BECAUSE IF SO TROY WELL DONE BECAUSE YOU COULD OF JUST HURT A YOUNG GIRLS FEELINGS! YOUR __**21**__ FOR GODS SAKE AND SHE'S __**16**__! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT AND AFTER I TELL ANNA WHAT YOU DID THE TWO OF YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Troy scoffed at his dad._

"_You can't stop us from seeing each other. In case you have forgotten I'm 21 so I can make my own mind up and if I want to stay with Gabriella I will. You have no choice in the matter." Troy told his father._

"_TROY SHE'S __**16**__! I HAVE HER IN MY CLASS! SHE'S MY STUDENT! YOU WILL ONLY END UP HURTING YOURSELVES IF YOU STAY TOGETHER! TROY YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HER THIS INSTANCE!" Troy shook his head._

"_No I won't and you have no say in the matter and oh yeah I forgot before telling Anna won't make that much of a difference because she already knew as does mom." Troy quickly shut up as he realized what he said._

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOUR MOM KNEW AND NEVER TOLD ME? WHY?" Jack yelled at Troy._

"_Because your just a selfish bastard who doesn't care about his family! The only things you care about are yourself and basketball." Jack punched Troy angrily as Troy stumbled backwards before looking at him. "See? You just hit your own son!" Troy said walking out the room with Jack right on his tail._

"_YEAH MY SON WHO SLEEPS WITH YOUNG GIRLS TAKING ADVATAGE OF THEIR VULNERABILITY!" Jack shouted as they walked in the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you knew about their relationship? And why didn't you put a stop to it?!" Jack shouted at his wife but not as angrily as when he spoke to Troy. Chelsea was comforting a crying Gabriella who was now being comforted by Troy._

"_Because we warned them and tried to respect them because we thought we could trust them but know I don't know what will happen." Chelsea said looking at Troy disappointedly._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_The next morning Troy and Gabriella avoided Jack as best they could not wanting to get in another argument with him. Anna had called and told them she would be back that afternoon after she had arranged an earlier flight which Gabriella was scared of seeing her mom so soon because she knew how much her mom would be hurt._

"_Hey what you thinking about?" Troy asked Gabriella who was sitting on the steps outside the back of his house._

"_Just thinking about what my mom's going to say. I'm scared of what she will say. I've never lied to my mom before or gone against any of her wishes. She's going to be so disappointed in me." Troy wrapped an arm around her._

"_I promise we can get through this together." Gabriella smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as the back door opened._

"_Hey man." Chad said sitting next to Troy. "I heard what happened between all of you. How you guys doing?" Chad asked looking at Gabriella who was leaning against Troy._

"_I wish my dad would just leave us alone. He's trying to control my life again. Did you know he punched me?" Troy told Chad who shook his head as heels were heard approaching round the side of Troy's house._

"_Ok what did you do?" Sharpay demanded as she approached the other three. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's bossiness._

"_How did you guys find out?" Troy asked worried of who else knew._

"_I called this morning and your mom explained what happened and then I called Zeke who called Jason to explain what was going on." Chad started as Sharpay took over._

"_Jason then called Kelsi, who then called Taylor who called me. We weren't sure if we should all come see you guys and we decided it best if only one of us girls come and the boys I'm guessing had the same idea. You ok Gabs?" Gabriella nodded as she sighed._

"_I'm gonna go for a walk." Gabriella said standing up and dusting her pants off._

"_I'll come with you." Sharpay offered as Gabriella shook her head._

"_I need time on my own. I'll be back in a bit guys." And with that she walked of leaving the others concerned._

"_How is she really?" Sharpay asked Troy sitting in the space vacated by Gabriella._

"_Not good. I think she's really worried about how her mom's going to react. She's barely said two words to anyone this morning." Troy told them._

"_Troy Anna's here. Where's Gabriella?" Chelsea asked as she stepped outside._

"_She went for a walk. I'm coming in now. I'll see you guys later." They nodded and left._

_With Gabriella_

_Gabriella walked to the park and just sat in a quiet part of the park under a large tree thinking. _Why am I doing this anymore? What am I getting from this? Yeah being with Troy makes me so happy but is he worth losing my mom? My mom's always been there for me Troy hasn't. When dad died we stayed together the whole time. When I'm not well she never leaves me and makes sure I have everything I need whereas over Christmas when I wasn't well Troy wasn't interested. When I've needed a shoulder to cry on she's been there and I'm not about to throw it away for Troy if I'm forced to choose. Ok I'm decided and I'm not going to change my mind. I just have to stay strong. Come on Gabriella you have to go back now and face them. _Gabriella stood up things clearer in her head then before and knew too she had to be prepared for everyone's wrath again and not break down._

_With Troy_

_Troy walked in to see Anna talking with his mom as his dad just stared out the window._

"_Troy where's Gabriella?" Anna asked._

"_She went for a walk before. Ms Montez Gabriella's really beating herself up over all this and I'm worried about her." Troy admitted as Anna looked at him unsurely._

"_Well I'm not surprised. She lied to me, you both did. We trusted you two and you abused that trust." Troy knew she was right and this wasn't going to be easy to get out of._

"_I think they shouldn't see each other anymore. Troy has to focus on his basketball and Gabriella has her studies." Jack spoke up as Anna nodded in agreement._

"_I think that might be what's best too." Chelsea and Troy looked at her._

"_What? No that's not what's best. We love each other. If you try and keep us apart it won't work." Troy argued._

"_Yes it will." Troy turned around to see Gabriella by the door. "I think if they want us to finish then I think we should." Gabriella said as Troy walked over to the door and pulled Gabriella into the kitchen._

"_What are you talking about? I thought we agreed to stick together through all this." Troy reminded her as she shrugged, her heart breaking with every word she said._

"_Troy we have to accept the fact our parents will always be there for us we might not be there for each other." Troy looked at Gabriella surprised._

"_Gabriella I love you. I've given up so much to be with you. I've lost some of my friends for you because being with you makes me realize it doesn't matter if I don't have them as long as I have you." Troy leaned down and cupped Gabriella's face with both hands and kissed her. Gabriella kissed back before pulling back._

"_I'm sorry we can't. We're over." Gabriella ran out the back door leaving Troy there in shock._

"_Troy it's what's best." Jack said coming up behind Troy and placing his hand on his shoulder._

"_No it's not dad. Oh yeah by the way I'm moving out. You aren't going to control my life anymore." Troy shrugged his dad's hand off and walked upstairs._

_**End Flashback**_

"I hated those few days I had to be without you. I even contemplated breaking you door down just so I could come and see you and hold you in my arms. I needed you and it hurt me to know you weren't willing to fight for our relationship." Troy confessed.

"I really wish I had of fought for our relationship more at the time but I guess I was so confused nothing made sense to me. I didn't want to let you down and have everyone hate you because of me so I guess I knew ending it made everyone else happy." Gabriella conceded.

"And did it make you happy though?" Gabriella shook her head as Troy smiled.

_**Flashback**_

_At the end of the lesson all the girls went to go change before heading off to do whatever during their free period. Troy waited outside the changing rooms for Gabriella receiving a evil stare from Sharpay when she left with Taylor and Kelsi and the odd 'call me' and 'see you later hottie' which Troy just rolled his eyes at. _Yeah as if I would call any of them. They're all…

"_Troy what are you doing here still?" Gabriella asked pulling Troy from his thoughts._

"_We need to talk. Don't worry I cleared it with my dad so he won't come dragging either of us away." Gabriella nodded as she allowed Troy to take her somewhere._

"_Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked confused. Troy remained silent as they walked up a set of stairs unfamiliar to Gabriella._

"_Welcome to the secret spot." Troy announced opening the doors. Gabriella looked around at all the plants around and the view from the roof._

"_How did you know about this place?" Troy looked at her before sitting on the bench up there._

"_I found it when I went here and never told anyone. I would come up here to think about stuff." Gabriella sat next to Troy who tried to hold her hand._

"_Gabi why'd you give up on us? I thought we said we wouldn't." Gabriella pulled her hand out of Troy's before looking into his blue eyes that showed sadness._

"_I'm not prepared to lose my mom over a stupid relationship." Troy looked at her in shock._

"_Stupid relationship? Is that all it was to you? A relationship where you had a bit of fun and then give up as soon as things get too much?" Gabriella shook her head. "Well then tell me Gabi why you hate being with me so much?"_

"_You want to know why? I've never had anyone love me for me. My mom's too busy working away that she's never home that she doesn't notice me. My dad is dead. I have never had any real friends. Troy I've always been on my own and it's always worked that way. Having you around made me realize how much I missed not having someone there for me and for the first time in my life I was happy and I hate you for making me love you." Troy knew she was hurting just as much as he was._

"_Gabriella we can make this work I promise. You have to trust me." Gabriella just shook her head._

"_TROY YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Gabriella shouted standing up as Troy stood up too._

"_YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE STILL. IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE THE END OF US THEN FINE. I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Troy immediately regretted what he had just yelled as he saw a tear fall down her face, lifting his hand swiftly, wiping it away before leaning in and kissing her. Gabriella tried to pull back but soon started kissing back. Soon she found herself sitting in Troy's lap, straddling him as he kissed down her neck, letting her hands run through his hair. __Gabriella you have to stop this now. You can't let yourself fall for him again. He said he wished you were dead so why are you still kissing him. __Troy stopped when he noticed she was deep in thought._

"_You know I'm supposed to enjoy kissing you but when you look like you couldn't care less." Gabriella looked at Troy._

"_I shouldn't be doing this." Gabriella went to stand up but Troy kept a tight grip on her refusing to let her go._

"_If this is about what I said, I'm sorry but I really can't stand to be away from you." Gabriella looked Troy in the eye trying to tell if he was telling the truth. _Gabriella stay strong don't give in.

"_I'm sorry too. Look I know this might sound weird but can we take things slower because I'm not sure still how I feel and if this is the best thing to do." Troy looked at her disappointed._

"_Yeah whatever. How about we just start of again as friends?" Gabriella smiled and nodded._

"_That would be good and we can do that in front of our parents with their permission if we tell them we want to be friends." Gabriella explained. Troy stayed silent for a few minutes._

"_I have to go." Troy quickly left leaving Gabriella there confused._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Troy do you hate me?" Gabriella asked._

"_No. I could never hate you. Yeah I was mad at you but I can't hate you because I love you." Gabriella felt really guilty for everything she had done. "I know you don't want to be with me and I accept that and I think your right. I want to be at least friends with you." Troy told her as Gabriella looked at him. _Gabriella don't you dare say it.

"_Troy? Just kiss me." Troy obeyed her as he covered her lips with his, pushing her back on the couch. _Gabriella you are so weak! Actually maybe I am weak but I like being weak._ Troy's hands found their way underneath Gabriella's shirt as the two carried on making out. Troy's shirt has soon been discarded, as too Gabriella's as Troy pulled away._

"_I think this might be better carried on in the bedroom." Gabriella nodded as Troy carried her bridal style into her room. "Are you sure you're still ok with this?" Troy always checked that she was certain because he didn't want to hurt her or force her._

"_Would you stop asking me that? I know I want this like always." Troy put her down on the bed before resuming his previous position over her._

_RINGGGGG_

_Gabriella pulled back as her phone rang. She pulled it out her pocket as Troy kissed her neck._

"_Hello?" Gabriella answered trying not to sound out of breath._

"_Gabriella, its mom. Where are you because I just called the house and they was no reply?" Gabriella knew she should tell the truth._

"_I'm over at Troy's." Troy stopped kissing her as he looked at her. "We need to clear the air between us." Gabriella explained as she waited for her mom to talk._

"_Gabriella don't sound so worried. As long as you and Troy don't do anything and you are trying to be friends then I'm ok but if I find out something had happened you will not be able to see anyone out of school time." Anna warned as Gabriella smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow sweetie. Love you."_

"_Love you too mom." Gabriella hung up and turned to Troy._

"_Why did you tell your mom you were here?" Troy asked as she smiled._

"_If I tell her the truth she won't flip out whereas if I'd have lied and someone found out and told her she would automatically presume the worst." Gabriella told him as he kissed her again. "Troy can we not do that tonight. I don't really feel like it now and I don't want any more trouble." Troy kissed the top of her head._

"_I'm fine with just kissing you and being with you." Gabriella kissed him as they made out before falling asleep in each other's arms._

_**End Flashback**_

"You want to know a secret?" Gabriella asked as Troy let out an 'mmm'. "The day you left for LA was the worst day of my life knowing I had to say goodbye just like when I came up to see you and we agreed to move on." Gabriella admitted.

"The day I watched you leave my place in LA was the worst moment in my life too. I knew then I had lost you for good and I never imagined I would see you again."

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella was waiting on her front porch for Troy to come. Troy had promised that they could spend the night together one last time._

"_Waiting for someone?" a familiar voice said from the side of the porch. Gabriella turned to see who it was and she gasped. There stood Troy with a bouquet of flowers and a present._

"_These are for you for being the best girlfriend in the world." Gabriella kissed Troy hard on the lips. She places the flowers and gift down on the swing next to her without breaking the kiss._

"_I…Love…You." Gabriella said in between kisses._

"_Me too." Troy picked her up and carried her inside. Anna had gone out with a friend from work so they knew they were fine._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Gabriella woke the next morning to find herself still in Troy's arms. _Today is going to be so hard.

"_What are you thinking about?" Gabriella turned around startled to see Troy smiling at her._

"_You. And don't ever do that to me again." Troy kissed her._

"_Thinking about how hard it will be?" Gabriella nodded as Troy pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, I promise no matter what I will stay in touch and if I don't you know where my parents live." Gabriella smiled back at him._

"_Come on we need to get dressed before you are late." Troy nodded, as they both got dressed._

"_Gabi am I really doing the right thing with doing this?" Troy asked as Gabriella turned to him._

"_Troy of course this is the right thing to do. You want this and hopefully this will give us a chance to work out how we both really feel." Gabriella explained._

"_I just want to say that no matter what happens in the future I will always love you and I'll always be here for you." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's torso as he held her and kissed the top of her head._

"_I'll love you too Troy. Just make sure you don't hold on for me. Be happy that's all I want for you." Troy kissed her again passionately._

"_I have to go now." Gabriella nodded as she kept her eyes closed. Troy gave her one last kiss before leaving. _I guess this is goodbye_She leaned against the doorframe and watched him drive off._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Troy came back showered and changed 10 minutes later. The drive home was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable at all._

"_So I guess this is goodbye again." Troy started as Gabriella nodded and stopped outside the door to her room._

"_Yeah." Gabriella said softly. Troy pulled her into a hug._

"_Promise me if you are ever in trouble you will call me?" Troy asked as she nodded against his chest. "Hey don't forget you will still have to hear about me since you still have my dad and you know he will never leave you alone because he's promised me to look out for you while I'm not around. Oh and of course everyone else around won't stop talking about me." Gabriella pulled back and looked at him narrowing her eyes with a smile on her lips._

"_You asked your dad to look out for me? He is never going to let me get away with anything now. Oh and don't be so cocky thinking everyone will be talking about you because they won't be." Troy laughed before they shared one last kiss. It was a very passionate one as they both let their love for each other show before Gabriella pulled away. "Bye Troy." Gabriella opened her door and went in, closing it behind her as Troy turned around. He knew when he woke up tomorrow she would have already left._

_The next morning Gabriella woke at 3am. She had to be at the airport by 5am. She had finished packing the rest of her clothes and carried her bag downstairs where Jack was waiting for her. He had offered to drive her to the airport since he knew she didn't want to catch a cab so early in the morning._

"_You got everything?" Jack asked as Gabriella nodded._

"_I think so." Gabriella walked out, locking the door behind her and jumped into the car, setting off back to New Mexico. What she didn't see was Troy watching her._

"_Bye Gabriella." Troy whispered as he watched the car disappear._

_**End Flashback**_

"You want to know when my life started getting better again? When my life stopped being just about me for the first time in a long time." Troy asked looking down at her.

"When?"

"When I moved back and found you. Not what you told me obviously but when we got passed all that." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss Troy.

"I loved that too after things stopped being awkward and we got together. I guess absence really did make our hearts grow fonder." Troy grinned at her cheesiness.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi mom what's up?" Gabriella asked walking straight past her mom to the kitchen._

"_I take it you know about Troy coming home?" Gabriella nodded as she grabbed a drink. "You're going to have to talk to him you know. I don't know how you have put it of this long anyway since it happened 5 years ago." Anna told her daughter._

"_I made sure I was always away when Troy was around so that's how he doesn't know." Gabriella answered her mom._

"_Well if you want me there when you tell him just call me. I'm going now because I have to work. I'll see you tomorrow and just make whatever you want for tea." Gabriella hugged her mom before she left. _Great the one-day I don't want to be home alone is the day I am. If I see Troy I … _Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Gabriella sighed as she got up and went to open the door only to find the one person she didn't want to see standing there. Troy Bolton._

"_Hey." Troy said as Gabriella smiled weakly._

"_Hi." She hoped that he would just leave._

"_My dad said I should come see you. He said you needed to tell me something." _Thanks Jack!

"_Umm no I don't think so." Gabriella went to close the door but Troy held it open._

"_I know it's something so please just tell me." Gabriella sighed in defeat as she opened the door for Troy to come in. They walked into the living room where Gabriella sat down opposite Troy and just looked at him. He was now 28 but still looked as good as ever._

"_Troy what I'm going to tell you is kind of big but I want you to know I'm sorry I didn't call when it happened but I was so scared." Troy looked at her in confusion. He could see she was struggling so he moved next to her and placed his hand over hers._

"_Gabi please just tell me." Troy said trying to remain calm but nervous as hell on the inside._

"_Do you remember that time you came to NYU?" Troy nodded. "I'm guessing you remember what happened between us more than once." Troy once again nodded. "Troy about a month after you left I found out I was pregnant." Gabriella looked at Troy who had paled considerably. "Well I was so stressed out about having to tell you and university I collapsed and got really ill and lost the baby." Gabriella told him with tears running down her face as she waited for him to say something. "I'm sorry I never told you but I couldn't. You were in LA, I was in New York and I was so confused and upset that I decided it was best I never told you. Please say something Troy." Gabriella looked at him._

"_What do you want me to say Gabi? You lied to me for 5 years. Did my parents know?" all Gabriella could do was nod. "Great! My parents didn't even tell me the truth. You know you're just a selfish person to immature to face the truth!" Troy stood up and walked out slamming the door behind him causing Gabriella to wince. Gabriella walked up to her room and just lay down hugging her pillow and cried._

_-_

_-_

_Troy avoided Gabriella and his parents as much as he could. He knew he had to talk to Gabriella so that he could understand more. _She was carrying my child even if it was only for a short period of time but we still conceived a child. _Troy told himself as he walked through the halls at east High._

_With Gabriella_

_Gabriella was in her 3rd period class, her junior year, when there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in!" Gabriella's jaw dropped as Troy opened the door and several students just looked on star struck that the Troy Bolton was in their classroom._

"_Miss Montez I was wondering if I could talk to you. Can I come in?" Gabriella nodded as Troy walked in._

"_Everyone get back to your work now or I will give you 2 hours worth of extra homework!" the whole class went quiet as Gabriella smirked triumphantly at the class. "Hi." She turned to Troy._

"_Hi." Troy said as he walked closer to her. "Look if I remember correct this period is over soon right?" Gabriella nodded. "Well do you have a class next?" Gabriella shook her head still a bit in shock. "Well can we talk in private?" Gabriella nodded. "Are you actually going to speak or are you going to stay silent?" Gabriella looked down embarrassed._

"_Sorry." Troy smiled as he lifted her head to look at him._

"_I'm going to wait in here if that's ok? I don't feel like being harassed by a load of school kids, mainly girls who see me and just think I'm some hot guy and want to try and 'bag me'." Troy smiled as Gabriella frowned at what Troy said. He too then realized what he said. "Gabi I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She nodded as Troy sat down on her chair and pulled her down to him and hugged her. The whole of the class were watching in interest as their teacher was hugging one of the most popular basketball players ever._

"_Miss Montez have you got…" Taylor stopped when she saw all the students watching something. She looked to the side to see the pair hugging as the bell went. "Ok everyone pack up and move it out and leave Miss Montez and Mr Bolton alone." Some of the students glared at her hoping to stay and talk to their teacher and of course the hot guy with her. "If people don't disappear from that door in a minute they will be serving a week worth detention with me or coach Bolton!" Taylor threatened as the students scurried away as Taylor turned her attention back to the couple who obviously had forgotten where they were._

"_Why didn't you call me?" Troy asked as Gabriella held onto him._

"_I was so scared and hurt that I didn't know what to do." Gabriella admitted as Troy ran his hand through her hair._

"_I would have been there with you if you had of called. I would have done anything for you." Gabriella smiled as Taylor coughed making her presence known._

"_Welcome back to planet earth lovers. Gabs I dismissed your class before they saw anything. Oh and Troy from what I hear you're the talk of the school so if your dad didn't know you were around he will now." Taylor told the pair._

"_Taylor what was Gabi like after she lost the baby?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded at Taylor giving her permission to speak._

"_She was a wreck. She didn't talk to anyone. All she did was do to classes, work and then locked herself in her room until Sharpay unlocked it while she was in there with her nail file." Troy looked at Gabriella who looked down the whole time._

"_Did she really want to tell me?" Taylor nodded._

"_She had told us she was going to call you the night she collapsed. Only she didn't get chance too." Troy nodded as Taylor hinted that she was going to give them some time._

"_I'm sorry I should have still called you." Gabriella spoke up._

"_Yeah you should have but I can't change the past and neither can you." Gabriella looked at Troy who smiled at her._

"_You don't hate me then?" Troy shook his head._

"_I thought I did the other day but I'm not." Gabriella smiled and nodded._

"_So does this mean we're friends again?" Gabriella asked._

"_Well hopefully this friend will let me take her out when she is free. I think we also have a lot more stuff to talk about." Gabriella smiled and nodded._

"_I'm free Friday night." Troy smiled._

"_Friday night it is then." _

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_Hey any chance I can talk to Gabi again in private?" the girls looked up to see Troy there. Gabriella got up and walked up to him after being nudged by Taylor and pulled him towards her empty classroom down the corridor._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked closing the door._

"_Do you still love me?" Gabriella looked up in shock._

"_What?" Troy put his hands on her face._

"_Do you still love me like I love you?" Gabriella stood there in shock. _He loves me? He still loves me? Do I still love him? I don't know.

"_Troy don't do this. I don't know how I feel and I can't deal with this." Gabriella said looking away, avoiding looking into his eyes because she knew she would melt into them if she did._

"_Don't do what?" Troy asked playfully as she smiled. He lifted her head and kissed her. She kissed back for a few minutes before pulling back. "See we can't deny our feelings and you know it."_

"_Troy I don't want to get hurt again like I did before. Twice. Just leave things the way they are for now and give me time. I'll tell you if I want this on Friday when we have our date." Troy nodded in agreement and knew he had to wait and give her chance._

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_OMG! Troy did you do all this?" Troy nodded as Gabriella took in the whole surroundings. The park was full of colourful flowers and a small run down playground._

"_I thought it would be nice for us to be on our own. No one to interrupt us or bother me while I'm with you." Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_I love it Troy. Thank you." Troy offered for her to go and sit down in which she did. They ate the food Troy had had someone prepare, making small chat while they ate._

"_Gabi can I ask you something?" Troy asked when they had finished eating. Gabriella nodded. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had have stuck together and I didn't go to LA?"_

"_I think we wouldn't be friends. I think we would have got in each other's way and ended up having some kind of huge argument. Why?" Troy shrugged._

"_I miss us. You were the first person I fell in love with and the only person I have ever been in love with. Sure I've had the occasional girlfriend but they only wanted to date me for the fame. Do you ever miss us?" Gabriella sighed._

"_Yeah I guess I do sometimes. Like sometimes if I've had a rough day at work I just want someone there to hold me and make me feel better but then sometimes I'm glad I'm single because I can just do what I want when I want and not have to worry about anyone else." Troy nodded._

"_So how did you end up at East High again?" Gabriella smiled. "I would have thought you would have wanted to stay as far away as possible."_

"_I love teaching and knowing that when someone achieves something that I've had a hand in it. I think I love it teaching so much at East High because I have the girl's there with me. I was the first one along with Taylor to go teach there and when Ms Darbus saw us there then she asked if we kept in touch with Kelsi and Sharpay and we said yes. Basically she wanted them to go back and help her out because she said they were the best people she ever worked with in the theatre. And so the four of us just moved back so that we could be together. Sharpay is engaged to some guy named Mark. He's all right. Taylor's still single like me and Kelsi is married to a guy named Carl who works at a local theatre. Do you still speak to Jason and Zeke? I know about Chad." Gabriella explained as Troy just watched her face light up as she talked about her friends and work._

"_Yeah. Jason and Zeke decided to open up a restaurant up in New York. We all try and get together every few months. Jason is single like me but Zeke has a girlfriend. Don't know her name though. He doesn't talk about her that much." Gabriella nodded as she looked up at the stars._

"_Aren't the stars amazing?" Troy looked up and smiled._

"_Yeah but you're more amazing." Gabriella looked at Troy. She got up and walked round the table and sat next to him and hugged him. "I love you Gabriella." Troy whispered against the top of her head._

"_I love you too Troy." Troy smiled as she looked up at him. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss as Troy deepened it. After a few minutes, Gabriella pulled away to catch her breath._

"_Do you know how amazing you are?" Gabriella grinned._

"_Well you are pretty amazing to Mr Bolton." Troy stood up and offered her his hand._

"_Come on. We should start heading back." Gabriella nodded as Troy called someone to come sort out the table. The two walked back through the bushes to Troy's car._

_When they started getting closer to home, It was about 1am and Gabriella spoke up._

"_Hey Troy, where are you staying now your back?" Gabriella asked._

"_I've brought a house down here. I've been finishing it this week with my dad and I've started moving my stuff in there now. Why?" Gabriella smiled._

"_I don't exactly feel like going home to be quizzed on everything and I don't want to leave you tonight." Troy grinned understanding her._

"_Well who said I want to stay with you? What if I wanted to be on my own?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy pulled up at an unfamiliar house to her._

"_Well if you didn't why you stopped? And I know you would hate to leave me all alone in my room wearing just my little pyjamas." Troy grinned as he got out and ran round to open her door._

"_When you put it like that I'm not quite so sure I want to be on my own." Troy pulled her into a kiss and picked her up and carried her inside and straight up to the bedroom, closing the door behind them._

_**End Flashback**_

"That night was the night I got my life back. Up till then since I had last seen you when we had that falling out, my life was nothing and only consisted of basketball. I felt empty and I never could figure out what exactly it was but the moment I saw you again I knew what I needed in my life to make my heart complete and at that time it was just you but now it's our children too." Troy told her as tears came to Gabriella's eyes at the sweet things he had just said.

"I felt the exact same. I knew I needed you in my life to be happy." Gabriella whispered as she leaned her head on her husband's bare chest. "Troy can I ask you something?" Gabriella felt Troy nod. "Why me? How did you know you wanted to marry me?" Gabriella asked.

"I knew you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life the first time we kissed, hell even the first time we met. We clicked and you didn't expect me to be anything. You wanted me and I wanted you. Never had I ever felt the way I felt for you for any other girl. You were the only one I have ever loved and I knew when you gave me a second chance I had to make sure you were mine forever and everyone knew. What's brought this on?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess just thinking about everything made me wonder whether you ever doubted about us when you proposed." Troy rubbed her arm comfortingly making her shiver at his touch.

"I proposed so people would know you are Troy Bolton's private property and so they would know just how much I love you." Troy reassured her as she let out a happy sigh as Troy tightened his grip on her while Gabriella looked at the rings on her left ring finger.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella drove to Troy's house and grabbed the two bags of clothes she had. She pulled the key out that Troy had given her earlier. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the house in pitch black apart from a small flickering of light coming from another room. Gabriella headed towards where the light was, leaving her bags by the door. Pushing the door that was slightly open fully open, Gabriella gasped as she looked at the room around. The room was filled with candles and written on the floor in white roses was 'will you marry me?' and Troy down on one knee, with a ring, behind it._

"_What do you say?" Troy asked. Gabriella was speechless and so overwhelmed that she could only manage to nod as tears sparkled in her eyes. Troy smiled as he got up and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her. "I love you." Troy whispered as she smiled._

"_I love you too Troy Bolton." Troy grinned as he picked her up and swung her round._

_**End Flashback**_

"What about our wedding day? If it hadn't have been for you I'm not sure if I could have gone through with it." Gabriella confided in him. She had never told him that before.

"Really? You would have cancelled the wedding?" Gabriella nodded her head on his chest. "It's a good job I said the right words then because I don't know how my life would be now if I didn't have you. Actually I do. I would be on my own feeling sorry for myself or living with my parents again." Troy told her as she kissed along his toned chest.

_**Flashback **_

_6 months after Troy proposed, during the summer break, Gabriella was pacing the room she was in at the back of the church nervously. Today was their wedding day and Gabriella was…well she was terrified. She had no idea why because she knew she loved Troy and she knew she wanted to marry him but now as she was getting ready she was starting to doubt everything. _What if Troy thinks after a bit I'm too boring? What if he suddenly falls out of love with me? What if he doesn't think I'm pretty enough for him?

"_Gabriella Christina Montez sit down this instance!" Anna Montez ordered her daughter as the maid of honour, Sharpay, and the bridesmaid, Taylor and Kelsi, tried to keep from laughing as Chelsea Bolton rolled her eyes at Anna._

"_I can't help it mom. I'm so nervous and I don't know why. Mom what if Troy has changed his mind and doesn't want to marry me?" Gabriella asked becoming paranoid as Sharpay walked out the room._

"_Gabriella Troy loves you so much that he can't wait to marry you. Trust me I've heard it all from Jack who has then come home and told it all to me." Chelsea told her causing Gabriella to blush slightly._

"_I think she is hoping he hasn't said something considering the fact she's blushing. So Gabriella what is it you don't want us to know?" Taylor asked receiving an icy glare from Gabriella making her shut up. _

"_Gabriella come to the door but don't look out." They all turned to the door hearing Sharpay's voice. Gabriella got up and walked over._

"_Sharpay what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she waited for a response but was surprised that the person who responded wasn't Sharpay._

"_Gabi, Sharpay came and got me because apparently you're nervous. Why are you nervous?" Gabriella smiled hearing Troy's concerned voice. Taylor nudged Kelsi who smiled._

"_I'm scared that you will go off me Troy. I mean come on there on millions of women out there prettier than me." Gabriella admitted as Troy shook his head on the other side of the door._

"_Gabriella listen to me. I don't want anyone else. I want you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Before I continue tell everyone else to leave the room so I can talk to you in private." Gabriella turned to the others who nodded and left the room. "Ok. Whenever I wake up and see you right next to me in my arms, preferable with no clothes on," Gabriella knocked on the door and heard Troy laugh. "Ok well I can't believe how lucky I am to still have you. I mean what am I? A retired basketball player who is getting old." Gabriella interrupted._

"_You're not getting old!" She told him._

"_Yes I am. Compared to you anyway. I mean when I was your age I loved going out, partying and whatever but you, your giving all that up to marry me. I have to pinch myself sometimes to make me realize it's not a dream and its real. I love you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes before they ruined her make-up. _

"_I love you too Troy and when have I ever been a girl to strike you as I go out partying?" Gabriella asked amused._

"_Well since you are dating a very hot guy who happens to be well known most partners would take advantage of that." Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Troy shut up going on about what you have no idea about. I love you and I have to go finish getting ready. Can you send the others back in?" Gabriella heard Troy call the others back. "Troy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks." Gabriella smiled as she thought of Troy grinning on the other side._

"_No probs. I'll see you at the end of the aisle." Troy told her as the others came in._

"_Feel better?" Anna asked as Gabriella smiled. _

"_Come on I need to get ready for my wedding." Everyone got to what they needed to do for Gabriella._

_With Troy_

_Troy walked back into his room and let out a sigh as his dad, Chad, Zeke and Jason looked at him._

"_What did Sharpay want?" Chad asked as Troy looked at them._

"_Gabi was nervous and getting paranoid so Sharpay wanted me to go talk to her. She thinks I'm going to go off her." Troy explained as they all looked at each other._

"_Why would you go off her? You've scored a younger chick of course you are going to always want her because she looks good." Jason and Zeke whacked Chad round the head._

"_Ignore stupid here. You love her and you have always loved her so there is no way you would go off her." Jason pointed out as Troy nodded._

"_I told her that and I think she's ok now. Why did we get here so early I can't stand the hanging around?!" Troy exclaimed as he walked over to the window._

"_Troy stop fretting because everything will be fine I promise. You and Gabriella will be married soon enough and then you can start your lives together properly." Jack reassured him as Chad spoke up again._

"_He just wants it over so he can get to the honeymoon and do her." Troy and everyone else looked at him._

"_Chad what the hell has happened to you today?" Zeke asked as they stared at his strange behaviour._

"_I think I know exactly why he wants the wedding to be over." Jason said as everything made sense._

"_Well care to enlighten us because my best friend is seconds away from being hit." Troy warned as Jason shook his head._

"_The whole younger girl and banging a girl thing is because he wants to try his luck with one of the bridesmaids and since you already have the younger girl he is trying to keep up with you." Jason explained as Troy grinned._

"_You know if you try it on with any of them especially Sharpay or Taylor then you will get beat up and you know it." Troy told him as he shrugged._

"_Oh come on we all know girls can't resist my charm and anyway if they do then I saw Carla Evans yesterday at the rehearsal and she could never resist me." Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Why is he your best friend again?" Jack asked as Troy shrugged._

"_I had no one better offer at the friend and I've never been able to get rid of him since." It took Chad a few minutes to realize what Troy said._

"_HEY! That's not true!" Troy looked at him. "Ok maybe a first no one else wanted to hang with us so we became mates but you would never get rid of me because I make your life more entertaining." Chad told him as Troy smiled._

"_Come on I need to get ready and so do all of you." Troy said as they all got ready._

_An hour later Gabriella was at the back of the church with Jack and all the girls got in position. Gabriella had asked Jack to walk her down the aisle. _

"_Gabriella you ok?" Jack asked noticing the faraway look in her eyes._

"_Huh? Oh yeah I'm just getting nervous again now." Gabriella admitted._

"_That's normal. So can I expect some grandchildren any time soon?" Jack asked as Gabriella laughed while Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay all made their way down the aisle with Zeke, Jason and Chad._

"_No I don't think Troy and I are ready to start a family just yet. I think in a few years maybe." Jack smiled at his soon to be daughter in law._

"_And I think that's a good idea. Gabriella I just want to say thank you because I've never seen Troy so happy." Gabriella smiled as the music started. She took in a deep breath before she slowly started walking. As soon as she saw Troy she knew everything would be ok._

_**End Flashback**_

"I think that was the happiest day of our lives apart from the day our children were born." Gabriella spoke up.

"Yeah I have to agree. Now what about all the memories and everything that we have created since we got married." Troy started as Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So this one was mainly a recap of Older Guy and Troy and Gabriella's memories and feelings of it all. The next one is all the new stuff. I'll try and get it up tomorrow but it's taking a while to finish because it's so long but if I do finish it tonight and I'm happy with it I might post it tonight if I get enough reviews. Please review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Older Guy: Still Going Strong**

**A/N: I've finished the second part so I hope you enjoy it. This will mostly be flashbacks again but all new stuff apart from 2 and the end isn't a flashback so please R&R! Thanks!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

Part 2 – New memories 

"Do you remember the first time we spoke about being ready for kids?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah things were awkward weren't they when we first started talking about it all." Troy recalled.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella was sat outside on the front porch swing in deep thought. She knew there was something she wanted to talk about with Troy but she didn't want to scare him off by bring up the subject. The subject Gabriella had on her mind; kids. Gabriella had been thinking about it for a while and decided she was ready for a baby. She had a good job and stable income, her marriage was solid and she had a solid base unit around her consisting of friends and family. But Gabriella wasn't sure if Troy would be ready for kids because he had never brought that subject up before well not since Troy arrived back a few years ago and Gabriella told him about the miscarriage. Would he be happy that she wanted to try for a baby? Was she being stupid for even thinking about this? Would Troy leave her is she got pregnant and then he changed his mind._

"_Hey." Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts by Troy's voice. He sat on the swing next to her. "What are you thinking about because you looked pretty deep in thought?" Gabriella smiled at him before leaning into him and holding his hand._

"_I have something on my mind but I don't know if it's stupid or not." Gabriella started._

"_I'm sure it's not something stupid from how deep in thought you were." Troy told her. _

"_Do you love me Troy?" Gabriella asked._

"_Of course I do. What's brought all this on?" Gabriella shrugged._

"_If you want to change your mind and tell me you don't want to be with me anymore it's ok." Troy could tell Gabriella was stalling. "I mean you're older than me so you might still think I'm too young." Troy shook his head._

"_Let's not even go into the whole age thing again. It caused too many problems before and Gabi no matter what it is you are going on about I will never leave you. Please just tell me." Gabriella sighed as she let her nerves show as she started planning with Troy's wedding ring._

"_I want us to try for a baby." Gabriella quietly said as Troy sat there slightly shocked. He would never have imagined that this is what she had been worrying about. "It's stupid I know so just forget I even brought it up." Gabriella went to stand up as Troy grabbed her arm._

"_It's not stupid at all. I love you and I think we are ready too." Gabriella looked at Troy smiling._

"_You mean?" Troy nodded._

"_I want us to have a baby too." Gabriella leaned in a kissed Troy passionately as he held her tightly round the waist. "Come on I don't really think we can do anything out here." Gabriella squealed as Troy picked her up and carried her upstairs. Gabriella knew she truly did love Troy and she couldn't wait for them to have a baby._

_**End Flashback**_

"I was so scared to tell you how I felt because I just thought that if you'd have wanted kids you would have brought it up before." Gabriella told him.

"Well to be honest I had been thinking about it for some time but I didn't think you were ready because you hadn't said anything and whenever you spoke about it when we were younger you always said you didn't want to be a youngish mom, you wanted to wait till you were at least 30 and had had chance to experience life." Troy explained.

"I thought that too at the time but I knew when we were together that I was ready because I was so in love with you. I never believed I would fall so in love with anyone. Do you remember the day I finally found out I was pregnant after 3 months of trying and how I told you?" Gabriella asked as Troy grinned remembering.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a week before thanksgiving and 25-year-old Gabriella Montez had just got back from her doctors. She has just found out she was pregnant with their first child and couldn't wipe the smile of her face. She and Troy had been trying for a baby for the past 3 months. She was now 1 month gone. She walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge door. She picked up and it read: _

Hey Gabi

I'm going to be helping dad with practise today then I'll probably go over to see mom.

If I don't see you at school, I love you and I'll see you later.

Love

Troy

Xxxx

_Gabriella smiled. Typical Troy. Whenever he went out somewhere and hadn't told her he would leave her a note or send he a txt to let her know. She put her bag down and started thinking of how she was going to tell Troy the news when it hit her. She quickly grabbed her keys and coat and drove back to the school. She had left early for the doctor's appointment so she knew Troy would only be in the middle of the practise with his dad. She stopped by a sports shop on her way to pick up something before driving off again. She parked her car, grabbing the bag with what she had just brought in and walked towards the gym. She quietly opened the door and saw Troy talking to all the guys. Jack saw her enter and she held a finger to her mouth hinting for him to stay quiet. He nodded as she did the same to all the team who saw her come in as she quietly moved across the court. She had called Jack to tell him her plan but didn't reveal exactly what news she had and he said he would tell the team when Troy wasn't around. She walked up behind Troy, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled as he turned around to see her._

"_Mrs Bolton is there a reason you are interrupting our practise?" Troy asked playfully as Gabriella grinned._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Troy nodded immediately becoming concerned as Jack took over._

"_Are you ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Well then what are you doing here? Dad said you left early. Is something going on?" Gabriella smiled._

"_Have a look inside the bag." Gabriella told him as he looked at her confused but pulled out what was inside. Inside was a white baby sleeper with a basketball on the front and the words 'My daddy's #1 basketball player'. Gabriella saw Troy's face pale._

"_Y-your p-pregnant?" Troy stuttered out after standing there in shock for a few minutes as Gabriella grinned and nodded. Troy suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they heard the rest of the team whistling at them._

"_Ok break it up you two!" Jack shouted as they broke apart grinning. Troy picked her up and swung her around as she giggled before Jack blew his whistle for the team to go change and walked over to the couple. "Ok what is up with the goofy grins on your face?" Jack asked as Troy handed him the baby sleeper and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "You guys are pregnant?" Gabriella and Troy smiled as Jack hugged them both. "Finally some grandchildren to teach basketball too." Troy and Gabriella laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

"I couldn't believe I was having a baby with you finally. I didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl either at the time even though I always did like the thought of having a son first and a daughter after so that he could look after his little sister." Gabriella smiled as she listened to Troy talk.

"I don't know who was more excited when we had a boy, you or your dad." Troy laughed. When Jack had been told he had a grandson he was ecstatic.

_**Flashback**_

_It was now 3am and Gabriella had been in labour for over 5 hours now. Troy was at her side the entire time not wanting to move just in case he missed it even though Gabriella had reassured him she would be ok and he wouldn't miss the birth if he left for a few minutes. Her mom, Jack and Chelsea were all very excited for Troy and Gabriella. They could see just how in love Troy and Gabriella really were and it didn't surprise them when they said they were going to try for a baby. Anna and Chelsea both wanted a granddaughter but weren't too bothered where as Jack wanted a grandson who he could teach to play basketball but was the same wasn't too bothered if he got a granddaughter instead. Gabriella had warned Troy about his father and that he better not put pressure on their child if they don't want to do basketball and Jack of course had agreed when Troy threatened to not let him in his grandchild's life if he did. Looking to her left Gabriella saw Troy resting his head on the bed completely exhausted. Gabriella stroked his hair while she relaxed before groaning as another contraction hit. Troy let her squeeze her hand as she breathed through it._

"_Troy how much longer is this going to be? It hurts." Gabriella complained while Troy kissed the top of her head._

"_It won't be too much longer I imagine." Just then Doctor Green walked in. _

"_Well Mrs Bolton it looks like you are finally fully dilated. Mr Bolton you need to go get scrubbed up so we can deliver baby Bolton into the world." Gabriella nodded at Troy she would be ok as he squeezed her hand and kissed her._

"_I'll see you in a few minutes." Troy kissed her once again before leaving to go get scrubbed up._

_Gabriella was all set up in the delivery room when Troy walked in. He smiled at her as he joined her at the side of the bed and offered her his hand._

"_Right Mrs Bolton I want you to start pushing now." Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand tightly as she pushed, Troy whispering comforting and encouraging words in her ear. A few minutes later Gabriella gave one final push and a baby cry filled the room. "Congratulations Mom and Dad you have a very healthy baby boy." Gabriella started crying as her son was placed on her chest, Troy's head resting on her shoulder as they stared at their newborn child. The little boy stopped crying instantly settling in his mother's arms as he looked up at Troy and Gabriella with his bright blue eyes._

"_I love you Gabs and I'm so proud of you." Troy whispered. Gabriella handed Troy their son as the doctors cleaned her up and moved her back to a private room upstairs. Troy placed the baby in Gabriella's arms. "I'm going to go get the parents. I'll only be a few seconds." Gabriella nodded as her soft fingers stroked their sons head and let them run over his soft cheeks as he slept in his mother's arms._

_Jack, Chelsea and Anna were all sitting around waiting for news. The last they'd heard was Gabriella had gone down to delivery. As soon as Chelsea and Anna saw him they ran over to him._

"_Well?" His mom asked as he grinned._

"_Well what? You mean Gabriella and the baby? They're both fine." Troy stalled._

"_Troy." Jack said sternly as Troy smiled._

"_You have a very healthy and perfect grandson." Jack pumped his fist as Troy watched his dad's reaction. "Come on you can all come and see them now." Troy lead them back to Gabriella's room where. Opening the door Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella look down at their son lovingly before up at them sensing people watching her._

"_Hey. Come meet your grandson parents." Gabriella called them over as their mom's awed and Jack patted Troy on the back._

"_He's gorgeous you two." Chelsea told them as Troy went and sat next to Gabriella and wrapped her in his arms as their parents all took turns to hold him. _

"_Do we get to know a name?" Anna asked._

"_Matthew Troy Bolton." They Bolton family now had the perfect little addition to their family._

_**End Flashback**_

"I was so scared that first night we brought him home. I didn't want to leave him in case he started crying and I didn't hear him." Gabriella recalled as Troy smiled. It had taken a lot of persuading that Matthew would be fine and that Gabriella needed to rest.

"You were a new mother so it was understandable you weren't sure leaving him. You know I had never felt so proud of you or our son until I took him out that day to the school when you weren't well."

_**Flashback**_

_Troy had just finished getting everything ready to take with him to the school with him since his dad needed him there because they had a big game the following week. Matthew was now 3 months old but normally while Troy helped out his dad Gabriella would look after him like normal but for the past few days Gabriella hadn't been well because she was so tired having to look after Matthew that Troy knew he couldn't leave Matthew with her so he would have to take him with him. Also he couldn't ask either of the mothers since they had both gone on a relaxation day. Troy went to tell Gabriella they were leaving but found her fast asleep so he gently kissed her forehead and left a note on the fridge downstairs telling her where the two of them were. _

_Troy arrived at East High and got out Matthew's baby seat when he heard an all too familiar squeal. _

"_Is that my favourite little boy?" Sharpay cooed as she looked in the car seat at the sleeping baby. _

"_Hey Sharpay." Troy said as Sharpay carried on fussing over Matthew._

"_Why is he with you at school Troy?" Sharpay asked._

"_Gabi's not well so I decided dad wouldn't mind if I brought him along although it would be easier if someone could sit with him." Troy hinted knowing how much Sharpay loved Matthew._

"_Ooh let me. I don't care if I have to sit through one of your boring practises if it means I can play with this little one." Sharpay jumped as Troy smiled and rolled his eyes. _

"_Thanks Shar. Come on then." Sharpay followed Troy through to the gym where Jack and the rest of the team already were. Jack raised his eyebrows at Troy when he saw the baby carrier and Sharpay. _

"_Do I even want to know why he is here? I thought we agreed we wouldn't teach him basketball till his first birthday." Sharpay rolled her eyes._

"_Gabi's not well and since neither of the mom's are around I had to bring him and Sharpay here offered to sit with him." Troy explained as he took Matthew out of the car sear and handed him to his dad. Ever since Matthew was born people were more often seeing Jack's more sensitive side whenever he had his grandson in his arms._

"_You know Matthew this is one day where you are going to be playing and then you will go on to be as big as your daddy was but make sure you don't let your daddy make a mistake like I did and stop him from being with your mommy. Although I hate to admit this, the thing more important than basketball is love. I think with all the love you will get from your mommy and daddy I don't think you will ever forget that." Troy smiled at his dad before Troy took his son back who had started crying seeing his father but not being held in his arms. _

"_Mr Bolton I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said. I can see why Gabriella looks up to you so much now." Sharpay praised him as he went back to the group of boys who had finished warming up. "Why isn't your dad like that all the time?"_

"_Who knows but if he was then he wouldn't be my dad. Come on let's get you two settled." Sharpay and Troy walked over to the bleachers where Troy handed Matthew over to Sharpay but made sure he could see Troy at the same time. Jack blew his whistle as everyone got together in the centre by Jack._

"_Hey Troy is that your kid?" One of the players asked as Troy smiled._

"_Yeah. Matthew." Troy told him._

"_Isn't that Ms Montez his mother?" Another one asked as Jack and Troy traded looks._

"_Yes Ms Montez or Mrs Bolton is his mother." Troy told them shaking his head at their nosiness._

"_Ok back to practise ..." Jack started as Troy looked over at his son. He had never felt as proud of Gabriella and Matthew as he did right now._

_**End Flashback**_

"I think that was the only time you were actually helpful and considerate of me." Gabriella told him as he started tickling her.

"Only time I was considerate of you. What about that time I took you away and left my parents in charge of Matthew?" Troy reminded her.

"That was only because you wanted to get me alone long enough to knock me up again." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah well we weren't having much luck here trying for a second child and whenever we tried to get alone time someone always interrupted so I had to do something. Plus with how stressed you were after Matt's birthday I knew you needed a rest." Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy had just told Gabriella he was taking her away for the weekend to an elusive place where they could enjoy some alone so their relationship which was thriving still didn't die or lose any of the excitement in it. Matthew had just turned 2 a few weeks for the two things were a bit mad with all their friends who always visited them on birthdays so they decided to take a break. While they were away Matthew was staying a one day and night with Anna before going to Jack and Chelsea's for the other two. It didn't really make a difference who he was staying with since they still lived next door to each other and were planning on all being together anyway._

_Troy pulled up at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. There were a few other cabins in the distance but all that was around was fields and woods._

"_And why are we staying somewhere in the middle of nowhere?" Gabriella asked. "What are we going to do during the day if there is nothing around?" _

"_You see I didn't plan on us going out and about over the next few days because I thought we could carry on trying to make a brother or sister for Matt and if we are in the middle of nowhere there is no chance of anyone interrupting or people recognising me." Troy whispered in her ear seductively as she shivered. She hated that he could do that but on the other hand she loved that he could. Even now after a few years of not playing, Troy would still be recognised on the streets which wasn't too bad but sometimes it became really annoying for Gabriella and Matthew._

"_Well don't you think you need to show me where this bedroom is first because if I don't like the bed then there is no way I'm staying in there all day every day." Gabriella warned as Troy shook his head and ran round the car and opened her door. Taking her hand in his Troy led her into the cabin._

"_If you don't like the bed I'm always open to new ideas for trying elsewhere." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy opened the door before turning round to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed._

"_Troy put me down!" Troy closed the door, locking it before walking off towards the bedroom. Throwing her down on the bed, Troy climbed on top of her before attacking her with kissed that soon led to a steamy make out session. After about 15 minutes Gabriella finally broke away from Troy to catch her breath. "You really want to get me in bed don't you?"_

"_Hey think about it, the sooner I get you in bed, the more rounds we get and the better chances we have of getting pregnant." Gabriella smiled as she pulled Troy back into a kiss. _

"_I guess I can see the logic in that." Troy shook his head before he climbed back on top of her, straddling her as he started to remove her top and bra while Gabriella worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt. __Troy pressed his lips against hers passionately. He entwined their fingers together. Her fingers moved to the buckle of his belt and franticly tried to undo it. Troy moved his hands to gently caress her smooth silk skin causing goose bumps to appear. Troy pulled Gabriella's skirt down her legs and tossed it onto the floor, her black frilly underwear soon following. Troy quickly got out of his pants and boxers, positioning himself above her as he thrust into her quickly. Gabriella moaned loudly as Troy thrust in and out of her each time going deeper and quickening the pace. Gabriella cried out loud as she climaxed. Gasping, Troy continued to thrust into her trying to reach his own climax. He groaned when he erupted into her. Finally he collapsed and landed on top of Gabriella. He pulled out of her before kissing her softly._

"_You know I could never get tired of that." Troy whispered as she smiled panting still trying to regain control over her body._

"_Well it's a good job I feel the same way because otherwise this weekend would be hell." Troy laughed as the two started again what only they could do to each other hoping some of their magic would pay off and give their son a little sibling eventually._

_**End Flashback**_

"You were no help what so ever during while I was pregnant with Matthew. The only thing you were good at was getting me pregnant and satisfying my needs." Gabriella told him.

"Yeah but if I remember you completely milked it being pregnant with Vanessa. You and Matthew never left me alone."

_**Flashback**_

"_Matthew?" Gabriella called her 21-month-old son. He came tiredly walking towards his mom. He had been playing with his toys with Gabriella watching him while Troy was outside with Jack. "Can you go give your daddy this message?" Matthew nodded as Gabriella whispered it in his ear. He nodded and ran off to find Troy while Gabriella got up to follow him._

"_DADDY!" Matthew shouted as Troy turned to see his son coming towards him. He bent down to pick the little boy up._

"_What's the matter Matt?" Troy asked as Jack smiled at his son and grandson._

"_Mommy said dat I av to tell woo somefin." Matthew started._

"_What did mommy tell you?" Troy asked as Matthew smiled._

"_She said dat she has a baby in her tummy." Troy's head shot towards his dad who looked just as surprised as Troy._

"_Are you sure mommy said that?" Troy asked his son who nodded his head. Troy handed Jack Matthew and turned towards the house and started walking back towards the door to see Gabriella walking out. "Gabriella Bolton is what our son said true?" Gabriella grinned and walked up to Troy who had stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_What if I said it was?" Gabriella asked._

"_Well then I would say that you have just made me the happiest guy alive again." Gabriella kissed him as they heard Matthew let out an 'eww'._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Gabriella was resting since she was about 6 months gone. Matthew was asleep on Gabriella leaning against her baby bump. Troy had been sent out by Gabriella to go get some groceries since she had been struggling the past few weeks with not being well so Troy was doing everything Gabriella asked him to do. Gabriella was just sitting there running her fingers through his hair before she felt someone place their hands over her eyes making her gasp in shock._

"_Don't worry it's only your adorable husband." Gabriella relaxed when she heard Troy talk._

"_Troy Bolton don't you dare do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack and that wouldn't be very good for the baby." Gabriella smartly told him._

"_Fine I'm sorry Mrs Bolton. You look pretty comfy there." Troy commented as he looked at Gabriella and Matthew. "Do you want me to move him?" Gabriella shook her head._

"_He's fine." Troy nodded as he sat down on the end of the couch where Gabriella and Matthew lying. Picking up her feet, Troy placed them in his lap and rubbed them. "So do you want anything else to do?"_

"_Want me to do anything important that doesn't include going out?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head. _

"_I think you've done everything." Troy sighed in relief. Over the past week alone, Gabriella had made Troy go out in the middle of the night to get her ice cream, chocolate and yesterday baby shopping with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and their mother's which had to have been the worst so far for Troy. The only thing he hadn't minded doing was looking after Matthew more and playing with his son nearly every day all day since Matthew never wanted to stop. Also she had forced him to go out with his dad for some father son bonding since she believed they had hardly had any recently. _

"_You want to know something I've just thought." _

"_What?" Gabriella felt Matthew turn around before looking up at her with his blue eyes that were identical to his fathers. Moving away from Gabriella who smiled at her tired son, Matthew moved and climbed onto Troy's lap before falling back asleep knowing he couldn't cuddle up as much to his mommy since she was having a baby and had to settle for his father instead._

"_I think you've been trying to get me out of the house." Troy concluded going over everything that had been going on._

"_Ok confession maybe I was but that was because you were getting on my nerves always being around and not helping so I knew when I got ill again last week I could use it to my advantage." Gabriella admitted as Troy looked at her amused._

"_If it weren't for the face you are carrying second child you would be in so much trouble Mrs Bolton." Troy told her as Gabriella moved her feet off him for Troy to take Matthew to his room. "I'll be back in a few." Gabriella relaxed again back on the pillows behind her when Troy came back down and kissed her forehead. "Rest baby." Troy whispered as Gabriella soon fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

Everything was silent between the two when they heard a cry come from Vanessa's room.

"I'll go." Gabriella quickly slipped her pyjamas back on before walking into her daughter's room. Looking down she saw tears rolling off her face. "Aww what's the matter's baby? Shh." Gabriella picked her up rocked her daughter gently back and forth, managing to subside the little girls cries. Letting her head fall onto her mother's shoulder, Vanessa wrapped her little arms around her mommy. After a few minutes Gabriella knew she had fallen back asleep and gently placed her back in bed. Walking back into their room, Troy had already put his boxers and a t-shirt back on as Gabriella crawled back in bed next to Troy.

"She ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She's fine." Gabriella answered.

"Remember what it was like when you had Vanessa?" Troy wrapped his arms back around Gabriella as she buried her head in his neck.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella was on her own since Troy and Matthew had gone to visit their parents and were all going out with their friends. Troy hadn't wanted to go since Gabriella had been feeling really tired all day with back ache and aches in her stomach since she was now nearly 9 months pregnant and due in a few weeks but Gabriella had insisted he go because Matthew had been looking forward to going. Bringing her hand to her stomach quickly, Gabriella felt something trickle down her leg knowing exactly what was happening. _

"_Oh God!" Gabriella exclaimed as a contraction hit. Remembering all her breathing techniques, Gabriella grabbed the house phone and dialled Troy's cell number._

"_Let me guess you're bored." Troy answered._

"_Try I'm in labour." Gabriella said with a hint of amusement in her voice knowing Troy was never going to shut up now about how he shouldn't have left her._

"_I'm on my way. I'll leave Matthew with the parents." Gabriella agreed as another contraction hit. "Just breathe Gabi." Troy instructed. "Is it over?" _

"_Yeah just get here as soon as you can Troy because I'm scared." Gabriella admitted. She knew she was early and there could be something wrong._

"_Don't worry everything will be fine. Remember think positive." _

"_It's a bit hard to right now. Troy what if something's wrong? What if I did something wrong?" Gabriella groaned as another contraction, only a lot stronger this time hit._

"_Gabi listen to me. You did nothing wrong and this baby, our baby will be fine. It's just eager to get out here and meet its mommy and big brother." Troy told her as she smiled and carried on trying to breathe through it. "Right I'm just coming up to the house now so I will be there in a few seconds." Gabriella hung up and moaned in pain as another contraction hit while she waited for Troy. Hearing the front door open Gabriella called._

"_Up here!" Hearing Troy's footsteps she breathed._

"_I'm here now. Come on let's get you up. The bag is already downstairs by the door for me to grab." Troy told her as she tried to stand up but couldn't so Troy picked her up and struggled trying to carry her downstairs and out to the car. Once she was in he ran back for her bag and locked up before speeding off to the hospital._

_Arriving at the hospital Troy met his dad who was already there with their mother's and Matthew helped get Gabriella into the wheelchair. _

"_You certainly keep my son fit." Jack joked as Gabriella smiled but soon clutched her stomach again. Troy and Jack took her through to the room which had already been set up and the doctor waiting since Jack had called and told them what was happening. Once Gabriella was settled in bed the doctor asked everyone else but Troy to leave the room where he could check Gabriella over._

"_Well it looks like this little one really is eager to get here since you are already fully dilated." Troy felt Gabriella squeeze Troy's hand and from one look he knew she was scared._

"_It's going to be fine." Troy reassured her as she was moved to the delivery room and Troy went to scrub up just like he did with Matthew._

_Gabriella soon found herself breathing and pushing and crying so hard while squeezing Troy's hand who was whispering how well she was doing and how much he loved me. And then suddenly they heard a baby's cry._

"_She's healthy." The Doctor told them coming to their side and handing them their new baby. "It's two weeks early, but she's just fine. She's perfect. Congratulations, mom and dad you have a beautiful little girl." Tears ran down Gabriella's face as she held her daughter close to her chest while Troy grinned and careful kissed her forehead following Gabriella who had done the same. _

_Troy walked into the waiting room to see their parents trying to keep Matthew entertained but looked like they were failing. Matthew was the first one to notice Troy._

"_Daddy!" Troy caught his son in his arms as he picked him up. "Where's mommy?" Jack, Chelsea and Anna had all too joined Matthew and Troy. _

"_Mommy had her baby." Troy told him simply so he would understand._

"_Is mommy and her baby ok?" Troy smiled at his son's innocence._

"_Mommy and the baby are fine. Do you want to know whether you got a little brother or sister?" Matthew nodded as the other's watched on proudly Troy and Matthew interacting. "You got a little sister. Do you think you can tell Grandpa?" Troy whispered as Matthew turned to Jack._

"_Grandpa, daddy said I have a little sister." Jack grinned as Anna and Chelsea squealed knowing that they had gotten a granddaughter. "Daddy can I see mommy?" Troy nodded._

"_You all coming?" Before Troy had even finished asking his mom and Gabriella's mom were already off. _

"_I'm proud of you son." Jack told him as they walked towards Gabriella's room._

"_Hey everyone. Hey Matt come and see your little sister." Troy walked over and sat Matthew on his lap while sitting next to Gabriella. More tears leaked out of her eyes and Anna's and Chelsea's, even Troy and Jack's when Matthew leaned down and kissed his sister's forehead._

"_What's her name?" Anna asked._

"_Vanessa." Troy told them as they all smiled and watched Matthew and Vanessa knowing that everyone's lives had just become even better._

_**End Flashback**_

"Matthew got so excited when he found out we were going out on that picnic just the four of us for the first time since Vanessa was born. I don't think I've ever seen him do what he's told so much." Gabriella reminisced.

"I think I was too in shock seeing how caring Matthew was of her because you hear all these rumours that once you have a new baby the older siblings feel left out and don't like a younger sibling."

_**Flashback**_

"_Matthew can you come and wash your hands please so you can eat." Gabriella called as Matthew stood up and ran over to her. Helping him to reach the sink, Gabriella watched him wash his hands himself which wasn't normal because he normally hated that. What surprised Gabriella even more was that when she put him down he didn't run back off to his toys and went to the kitchen where he was supposed to be going._

"_Hey." Troy peaked his head round the door._

"_Hey. Matthew make sure you eat all your food even the nasty vegetables you don't like." Troy sat at the table next to Gabriella and Matthew as the two looked in shock as he happily ate his vegetables. "Ok whatever is up with him can carry on since he is actually listening to me at the minute." Gabriella whispered leaning across to Troy._

"_Hey Matt what's up?" Troy asked as Matthew continued eating._

"_I'm being a good boy because my teacher (he's in pre-school) says if you are a good boy then when your mommy and daddy say you will do something we will and because you said we are going to the park for a picnic I'm being a good boy." Gabriella smiled as he finished his food. "Mommy can I go see the baby?"_

"_Come on since you have been a good boy I think you can go see your sister." Gabriella held out her hand for him to take as they walked upstairs and into Vanessa's room._

"_Mommy is she a dolly?" Gabriella laughed._

"_No Matthew she is just a normal baby like you used to be." Matthew scrunched up his face._

"_I didn't look like that mommy. Uncle Chad says babies are ugly when they are born but Vanessa's not ugly mommy." Gabriella made a mental note to slap Chad for telling his son half the things he did._

_-_

_-_

_The next day the whole Bolton family were sitting under a big oak tree as they enjoyed a picnic. This was the first time the four of them had gone out together since Vanessa was born. Gabriella leaned against the tree as she rocked Vanessa's baby chair every now and then when she started to stir before turning back to Matthew and normally wiping up his mess._

"_Daddy can we play some ball?" Troy smiled as he picked his son up as Gabriella watched the two walk over to the courts and play carefully, Matthew winning every time of course. To Troy and Gabriella this was perfect. Just them and their family spending quality time together._

_**End Flashback**_

"Mommy?" Gabriella leaned off Troy to see Matthew standing at the door holding his favourite teddy.

"Come on." Troy called as Matthew ran over and Troy lifted him up and settled him in between Gabriella and himself.

"Why does this feel too familiar?" Gabriella observed as Matthew snuggled up close to her.

"Maybe because it's become a bit of a habit." Troy replied.

"Troy will you always protect us?" Gabriella asked catching him off guard.

"I'll always be here to offer you and our children protection. I promise." Troy assured her.

_**Flashback (I got this idea the other day when we had a huge storm and it suddenly came to me :P)**_

_Troy and Gabriella were in bed awake. According to the digital clock in their room it was 2.09am. The two were still up because there was a huge thunderstorm going on outside and Gabriella was rocking a now 1 year old sleeping Vanessa who had woken up because of the noise of the storm. When Gabriella and Troy had checked Matthew amazingly was still fast asleep._

"_How long do you think this storm has been going on?" Gabriella asked tiredly as Troy moved and wrapped his arm around her tired figure. Every time Gabriella went to put Vanessa down she would cry not being in her mother's comforting arms._

"_About an hour. Look let me take her and you try and get some sleep." Troy took Vanessa from her and into her arms. At first Vanessa started whimpering at being taken from her mother but soon settled down when she knew she was in her father's secure arms._

"_Thanks. I love you Troy." Troy smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips but being careful of the little girl in between. _

"_I love you too Ella now just go to sleep." Gabriella rolled over as Troy softly stroked the top of Vanessa's head. A few minutes later, Troy heard their bedroom door squeak open and a sleepy looking Matthew walked in._

"_Daddy?" Troy could hear the fear in his son's voice as he walked closer. _

_Come here Matt." Troy called as he felt Gabriella sit back up too. Gabriella retook Vanessa as Matthew got to the edge of the bed and let Troy lift the him up rather than trying to climb up like he normally did. Troy felt his heart melt completely when he saw the tears running down the 3 year olds face._

"_Daddy I'm scared." Troy held his son close to him as he rubbed his back._

"_Matt daddy won't let anything happen to you. The storm won't hurt you I promise."Troy felt Matthew's tears dampen his top as he looked as Gabriella who smiled. The little family of 4 settled down in bed together; Matthew and Vanessa safely being held by their parents as they all drifted off to sleep as the storm settled._

_**End Flashback**_

"I think we make a pretty good secure team when it comes to offering our children comfort." Gabriella stated as Troy agreed as he looked at Matthew close to his mom. Troy just watched as Gabriella fell asleep holding her son close to her while Troy soon followed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Troy woke up and saw Gabriella and Matthew still asleep but could hear a small whimpering coming from the room next door. Smiling Troy got out of bed and went into Vanessa's room to see her looking around waiting for someone to appear. As soon as she saw her daddy she held her hands up to him and grinned. Troy shook his head as he lifted her up and carried her downstairs.

"You want daddy to do you some breakfast?" Vanessa nodded as Troy sat her down in the living room and turned the TV on for her while going and getting her some cereals. After giving her the cereals the two of them sat there watching TV, Vanessa lying on Troy's lap as he played with her long brown hair.

Gabriella and Matthew tiptoed downstairs and watched Troy and Vanessa. Gabriella told Matthew to go and sit with Troy while she went to make him some breakfast. Gabriella quietly walked into the kitchen and watched Matthew climb up next to Troy before Troy turned to her and smiled. Gabriella got out a bowl and the milk when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Good morning Mrs Bolton." Troy whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Morning Troy." Gabriella twisted her head slightly in time for Troy to lean in and kiss her on the lips, turning her around fully before pushing her against the side. "Troy stop." Gabriella said giggling as he kept kissing her neck. "Troy wait 2 minutes while I give your son some food."

"Fine I guess we can't let our kids starve." Troy pushed himself off her as she smiled before finishing Matthew's breakfast and taking it to him. As soon as Gabriella came back in, Troy pushed her against the wall.

"Didn't you get enough last night Mr Bolton?" Gabriella asked amused.

"I'll never get enough of my gorgeous wife." Troy responded as he kissed her once again only this time the two were interrupted by the phone. Troy groaned as he leaned over to grab it. "Hello? ... Yes mom... No we didn't forget ... yes Gabriella's fine and so are Vanessa and Matthew... Mom was there a reason you called? ... Bye mom." Troy hung up as Gabriella looked at him. "That was my mom."

"I gathered that much." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Did you remember it's my mom and dad's 40thwedding anniversary party tonight?" Troy asked.

"Yep because I'm worried because there is going to be so many people from your family and friends there who hadn't seen us since we got married or at least had these two." Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry. Oh and by the way mom said we might want to take the kids in their pyjamas so that at least they can go to bed if they're tired." Troy told her.

"Yeah probably good idea since we don't know how long we will be there." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Troy eyed her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What were you thinking about baby?" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe that after last night and us thinking back over everything so far how much things have changed. I mean your parents liked me at first, and then hated me because of everything we did, now they love me and our kids everything just feels weird." Gabriella admitted.

"Yeah I guess but we can say the same about your mom and me. I don't think she ever really forgave me for sleeping with her 16 year old daughter." Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh she forgave you alright. The minute she knew I was giving her a grandchild she forgave you because I was always adamant like you thought about having kids young but I'm so glad I did now." Troy hugged her close as a voice pulled them apart.

"Should my grandkids really be on their own while their parents are getting all lovey dovey in the kitchen?" Gabriella and Troy saw Jack standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Let me guess, mom sent you?" Troy asked as Jack nodded.

"You know what she's like. A phone call isn't good enough for her. Anyway what are you two doing in here?" Gabriella smiled as Troy let go of her and she went to check on their two children.

"We were just thinking about stuff." Troy explained.

"Anything I need to know?" Troy shook his head. "You two aren't having problems are you because if you are let me and your mom take the kids and you two can have time alone." Jack offered.

"Thanks dad but no we're not having problems. Me and Gabi have just been thinking about things that have happened since we met." Troy told him as Gabriella came back in.

"Why were you thinking back on all that?" Jack asked as Troy shrugged.

"We just were because things are so different now."

"You mean as to people accepting the two of you?" Gabriella nodded. "Well I can tell you I most certainly accepted the two of you a long time ago because you shouldn't worry about the age difference and people's opinions. You two proved that to me that you can't help who you fall for." Gabriella and Troy exchanged smiles as Jack finished. "Besides if you hadn't of proved that to me I can most definitely say I wouldn't have a son right now, an amazing daughter in law and I most certainly wouldn't have those two in their for my grandkids and that's all because Troy would hate me for who I was in pressuring him into basketball." Gabriella watched as Troy hugged his dad.

"And if it wasn't for you, dad I wouldn't be able to support my kids as well as what I can."

"Mommy?" Gabriella looked towards the door to see Matthew and Vanessa standing there.

"Hey come here you two." Gabriella bent down and picked the two of them up. "Are we going to go and see grandma and Abuelita?"

"Yep." Matthew nodded his head as Vanessa squirmed herself out of her mom's arms and walked over to Troy.

"Well I think it's fair to say that she has her favourite." Jack commented.

"Don't I know it." Gabriella mumbled as Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later." Jack kissed his grandchildren on the head before leaving.

"Remind me why we gave my parents a key to keep?" Troy queried as Gabriella shook her head and headed upstairs.

7pm

"Troy! Have you finished changing Matt?" Gabriella called up the stairs as she held a tired Vanessa in her arms.

"Yes we're coming hold on." Gabriella watched as Troy walked down the stairs holding onto Matthew's hand. "We ready?" Gabriella nodded as the two locked the house up and got in the car to head to the Bolton's.

As soon as Troy pulled up Gabriella saw her mom just walking out of her old house.

"Hey mom." Gabriella hugged her mom as she got out of the car and got Matthew out while Troy carried Vanessa.

"Hey sweetheart. Hey Matthew wow don't you look like a big boy in your Spiderman (don't own!) pyjamas." Matthew nodded as he held onto his mom's hand and his Abuelita's. "I take it you dressed them ready for bed so they can sleep while you are here?" Gabriella nodded at her mom.

"Chelsea called this morning and told Troy." Troy got his key that he still had out and opened the door letting Gabriella and her mom go in first.

"GABI!" Gabriella looked up and saw Sharpay who was already them coming towards her as she let her mom take Matthew and Troy followed them.

"Hey Sharpay." She greeted as she hugged her, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Don't your kids look so adorable? Gosh I'm so jealous." Sharpay stated as Gabriella looked at her.

"My kids adorable? Please you haven't been there when they want to play until all hours because someone gives them candy." Gabriella hinted as Sharpay shrugged.

"Oh well they're still cute. You better go find them before you lose them." Gabriella smiled and said hello to some people who were already there that she half recognised.

"Don't worry I have no idea who half this people are either." Troy whispered appearing at her side. "Vanessa I have already put down upstairs in mom and dad's room. Mom was still up there when I left." Troy explained.

"Well I'm guessing my mom still has Matthew with her somewhere with her." Gabriella told him as he grabbed her hand and they carried on making their way through the crowds of people, stopping to talk for a few minutes here and there before spotting Chad with their son.

"Do I want to know why you have my son?" Troy asked teasingly as Chad turned and shrugged.

"I asked Anna if I could take him since his Uncle Chad should show him how to play like his daddy." Matthew and Gabriella looked at Chad.

"In his pyjamas?" Gabriella and Jason who appeared at the side of them asked simultaneously.

"Yes. I remember me and Troy here used to be out till all hours playing even in our pyjamas." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why does that not surprise me? You two probably even still practise in your dreams." Chad nodded while Troy shook his head.

"Before I was married or met you probably but ever since then the only thing I dream about is you." Chad pretended to gag while Jason laughed and Gabriella kissed him.

"Guys your son is still here." Zeke pointed out.

"I see it before Uncle Zeke." Matthew said as Gabriella and Troy broke apart.

"You kiss in front of your kids?" Jason asked as Troy picked up Matthew and tickled him.

"Daddy!" Matthew squealed.

"You can put him to bed tonight because he isn't going to want to go down now with how excited he is." Gabriella told him as Troy shrugged.

"Fine because we're having a fun night tonight aren't we mate?" Matthew nodded eagerly as Jack and Chelsea appeared.

"What are you doing to my grandson Troy Bolton?" Chelsea asked taking him from Troy. "Is your daddy being silly?"

"Yeah daddy keeps kissing mommy." Gabriella blushed as she buried her face in Troy's chest as Jack looked at the two.

"Well we will have to do something about that won't we?" Chelsea suggested as Matthew nodded.

"Yep it's icky." Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm just going to check on Vanessa." Gabriella walked off leaving them all behind.

Opening the door Gabriella smiled as she saw her mom sitting next to her daughter.

"She's precious you know that Gabi?" Gabriella walked over and sat on the bed next to her mom.

"I know. She's so much like Troy." Gabriella leaned her head on her mom's shoulder as she watched her daughter sleep.

"Are you happy sweetheart?" Anna asked wrapping her arm around Gabriella as she smiled.

"I really am mom. I have to wonderful kids who I adore, the best family ever with you and Troy's and I have an amazing husband who I love with my whole heart it's scary." Anna laughed as Vanessa coughed.

"Being in love is scary but it's better to be in love that much with someone like Troy who would never hurt you. He practically worships the ground you walk on." After coughing again Vanessa woke up looking around confused. Anna moved out the way for Gabriella to take care of her daughter. Gabriella gently soothed her back to sleep as Anna watched her proudly before the door opened again and Troy walked in carrying Matthew.

"I think he's a bit tired." Troy stated the obvious as Matthew had his head on Troy's shoulder only just about awake.

"I'll leave you two to it." Anna walked out and closed the door behind her as Troy lay Matthew down next to his sister, the two automatically snuggling together; Matthew's arm around her trying to offer some safety. Gabriella smiled at Troy as they put pillows all around the two so they couldn't fall off before switching a baby monitor that Jack had put in there and taking the other one with them.

"I promise we won't have to stay too late because of getting those two home." Troy told her.

"Yeah I don't particularly fancy carrying the two of them in too late because they will wake up."

Gabriella and Troy rejoined their family and friends, between them all popping up to check on the two upstairs.

"So Bolton's any more kids we can expect?" Taylor asked as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"No. We're happy with the two we've got." Gabriella answered.

"You mean I will never get anymore grandkids?" Jack asked as Troy rolled his eyes.

"No dad no plans for anymore. Sorry." Chelsea smacked her husband's arm when she saw him frown.

"Oh behave Jack and be happy with the two you've got." Chelsea scolded.

"You know I still find it hard to believe that Troy is nearly mid-thirties and Gabriella hasn't even got their yet." Sharpay pointed out as Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella knowing she hated it when their age difference was brought up.

"I know. But hey at least Troy won't have to dump her for a younger model." Chad received slaps on both arms from Taylor and Sharpay.

"Leave them alone. I don't see you with a gorgeous girl like Gabi on your arm." Sharpay smirked as Chad glared at her.

"Well I don't see a guy on yours either." Chad retaliated.

"My husband is at home not well so don't turn this on me."

"Ok stop! Chad don't make any remarks and Sharpay don't give Chad a reason to argue." Troy intervened as Chad and Sharpay continued to glare at each other. Everyone else just laughed.

"Mommy?" Troy and Gabriella looked down and saw Matthew and Vanessa pulling on Gabriella's top.

"What are you two doing up or even down here?" Gabriella asked bending down to them as they hugged her.

"We missed you mommy and we got scared." Gabriella smiled at Matthew as she held them tightly. Troy and all the other's just smiled as they watched Gabriella try and pick them up. Troy took Vanessa from her as Matthew rested his head in her neck.

"Your kids are too sweet." Kelsi spoke up as the other's agreed as Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Do you want mommy to take you back upstairs or you staying down here for a bit?" Gabriella asked Matthew.

"Down here mommy." Gabriella looked over at Troy who held Vanessa guessing she would probably do the same but saw her already back asleep on Troy's shoulder.

"Troy?" Troy looked back and saw his aunt and uncle smiling at him.

"Hey Aunt Lorraine, Hey Uncle Adam." Troy greeted them kissing his aunt on the cheek and giving her a hug and shaking hands with his uncle carefully with Vanessa still in the middle as Gabriella joined him and their friends left them to it. "You remember my wife Gabriella?" Gabriella smiled politely at the two.

"Yes we remember. Hello dear. Now this little boy here can't be Matthew can it?" Gabriella nodded as Matthew turned away from them shyly. "Aww is he shy?"

"No not really he's just tired and he normally is quiet when he has just woken up." Gabriella explained as the two chatted and Troy and his uncle carried on talking. Every now and then Troy and Gabriella would catch each other looking at the other and smiled.

About 12.30am the whole party was dying down and Troy and Gabriella decided it was time to go.

"Thank you guys for coming and bringing these two along." Chelsea thanked them with a hug and kissed her grandchildren's heads before going back inside the house to the others while Troy and Gabriella put their children in the car and went home.

Finally after a long night Troy and Gabriella managed to get both Matthew and Vanessa in bed without too much hassle from either of them who were a bit cranky having to be woken up from their comfy positions in the car to be taken to bed. Completely exhausted Gabriella fell against Troy who shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tired?" Gabriella nodded.

"I had fun though tonight being out with everyone." Gabriella told him.

"Yeah me too." Troy looked down at his wife in his arms and smiled. "Hey Ella? If you could go back and change anything what would it be?" Troy asked as she thought about it and smiled.

"Nothing because right now my life is perfect. I have the most amazing husband, the two most beautiful kids in the world with my soul mate and I have the best friends and family I could ever wish for so I wouldn't change any of it for anything." Troy smiled as he kissed her satisfied with her answer before Troy and Gabriella fell asleep in each other's arms feeling blissfully content being with one another and they knew even though life had always been tough for them with people not liking the age difference between them, their relationship was stronger than ever and nothing would ever break them apart.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hey I hope you liked this. This part was 20 pages and it took me all day to write so I won't have chance to update any of my other fics today. Please review and tell me what you thought because otherwise if people don't like it, like I said before I WILL delete this if people are unhappy with it. Thanks!**


End file.
